No me lo digas con Magia
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Hermione comienza a asistir a Hogwarts, después de un incidente pero tan pronto como llego se aterrorizó por el líder de F4 (los cuatro chicos más ricos y los más populares de la escuela) Draco Malfoy. Aunque Malfoy persiste en el acoso de ella, empieza a encontrarse a sí mismo atraído por Hermione sin embargo, la chica se siente atraída por Theodore Nott, el mejor amigo de Draco.
1. Declaración de Guerra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R**

**La historia tampoco me perteneces, es una adaptación del manga: Hana Yori Dango y el dorama Coreano basado en la misma historia (Boys Over Flowers) a mí simplemente me gusto la historia y la adapte a los personajes**

**No Me Lo Digas Con Magia**

Declaración de guerra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Malfoy es el apellido mas prestigiado del mundo mágico, cualquiera que sepa un poco de magia habrá oído de ellos, todo el mundo mágico los admira. Bueno casi todos

La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería es la escuela más prestigiosa del mundo mágico los magos tienen un dicho si no fuiste a Hogwarts mejor no pretendas tener un trabajo en el ministerio, una escuela de elite para magos de elite solo el diez por ciento de las familias tienen el privilegio de ir a esa escuela, pero lo mejor es que si te aceptan tienes el pase directo a una vida mejor, muchos magos aplican pero no logran entrar. En Hogwarts existe un dicho "el infierno esta en los exámenes de admisión"

Pero no todo es magia y paz en esa prestigiada escuela, algo oscuro se oculta tras la fachada de esta escuela de elite

George Weasley vio el sobre rojo que estaba en su silla, sabía lo que significaba, vio a todos sus compañeros, con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre, entonces vio la marca de la calavera con la serpiente con la inscripción _**"F4"**_

—Miren George Weasley ha sido elegido —dijo alguien, todos rieron

George los vio con temor, sujeto su varita

—vamos George será mejor si no te resistes

—Aléjense –las manos del peli rojo temblaban

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿George que haremos contigo? —dijo su compañero y antes que pudiera decir algo, lanzo un Expelliarmus contra el chico.

George cayó al suelo, ante la risa de todos

—Sin magia —grito uno. —Queremos que corra, Weasley corre, queremos diversión

George corrió por el pasillo

—Atrápenlo —varios chicos corrieron detrás de, el. George cayó al suelo cuando varios alumnos lo agarraron

—Weasley, Weasley ¿no entiendes?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—repíteme ¿por qué tengo que ir a esa escuela Harry?

—por qué Luna te pidió que le llevaras su libro

Hermione Granger suspiro cuando estuve en la puerta de la escuela

—Acompáñame —dijo la chica

— ¡no!, ni loco entro ahí, además tengo que ir al trabajo

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto un hombre al verla —y ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

—Traigo un recado para una alumna —Hermione entrego el pase que su amiga le había dado

—bien entra

Hermione sonrió forzadamente al hombre

.-.-.-.-.-.

El baño de hombres de séptimo año, estaba lleno de chicos

—vamos Weasley solo paso una semana, ¿no puedes resistir una semana? —dijo un chico sujetándolo mientras otro lo golpeaba

—Esto es divertido —comento uno limpiando su ropa —pero tu sangre mancho mi túnica

George se incorporó del suelo. Golpeo a los chicos y corrió a la torre de astronomía. Estaba descalzo y su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre

.

Hermione recorría los pasillos

—esto es una broma ¿realmente es una escuela? —pregunto viendo todo a su alrededor. unos chicos la empujaron

—Por allá —grito alguien —ahí esta atrápenlo.

Hermione vio con curiosidad el lugar donde se dirigían todos

—¡hey vamos a la torre de astronomía!, Weasley está ahí, se va aventar

— ¿enserio? ¿No será una de sus bromas?

—no, es verdad está cubierto de sangre

—Que idiota —dijo una rubia

De pronto Hermione se vio arrastrada por más alumnos corriendo en estampida, entonces lo vio, parado en la orilla de la torre estaba un chico, lo curioso era que nadie hacia nada, todos reían. Algo extraño sucedía con esos chicos todos parecían felices con la idea de ver a ese chico en la orilla

—Hazlo de una vez —grito uno chico de corbata amarilla —si quieres te ayudo

«Serán idiotas, ¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? » se preguntó Hermione. Entonces vio que todos parecían disfrutar con la escena

—Se los dije, no duraría dos semanas —esta vez fue un chico de corbata verde

—por lo menos el ultimo soporto tres semanas, que se aviente de una vez

«Realmente son idiotas» se dijo viendo incrédula la escena

—Esto es lo que querían —dijo George —bien les daré lo que me piden

— ¡espera! —grito Hermione

George volteo a verla

—y tu ¿quién eres?

—yo soy Hermione y busco a una amiga traigo su libro de pociones

Todos comenzaron a reír

—ya sé, si quieres puedo recomendarte un buen lugar para comer —dijo Hermione de una forma amable

—cuando esté muerto quizá te haga caso

— ¿morir? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué quieres morir? —la chica vio a su alrededor. —vienes a la mejor escuela de magia

—esta no es una escuela, es el infierno

— ¡oye no!, el infierno se encuentra afuera, ¿no has oído el dicho "el infierno esta en los exámenes para ser aceptado en Hogwarts"?

— ¿y tú has escuchado del F4? —pregunto George

—F… ¿F qué? —Pregunto Hermione — ¿Quiénes son?

—en cuanto recibes una carta de ellos, estas marcado y eres presa de toda la escuela

Hermione lo vio indignada luego reparo en su rostro lleno de sangre

— ¡rayos! No pueden hacer eso, solo son un grupo de personas que se creen mejor que los demás, si yo los tuviera enfrente les daría su merecido

George sonrió

—tus amigos son afortunados

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—tienen una amiga como tu

Hermione sonrió

—quizá, pero no debes hacer lo que ellos quieren

—no lo entiendes, fue un gusto conocerte Hermione Granger

George cerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente, Hermione corrió y lo sujeto, no tenía suficiente fuerza pero trato de agarrarlo. Los chicos de abajo gritaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, la noticia se expandió por todo la comunidad mágica .Harry leía el profeta

—Mione te has convertido en una heroína —dijo viéndola —escucha lo que escribieron sobre ti

"**¿Quién es ella? Muerte en la escuela Hogwarts" "¿Quién salvo al chico de morir?" "lo curioso es que no era alumna de esta escuela"**

—Pero no solo el profeta escribió, también el quisquilloso y aunque no lo creas Corazón de bruja, eres una estrella —dijo el chico sonriendo —oye pero ¿realmente serán atractivos?

—no me interesan esas cosas, esos F4 o como se llamen, son unos idiotas ¿Por qué les llaman así?

— ¿no lo sabes? Es porque son como cuatro flores

—cuatro flores —Hermione rio —cuatro moscas, volando en la basura

—lo que digas, pero todo esto ha hecho que todos comiencen a protestar, los inspiraste

—Claro —dijo sin ánimo

—Enserio Mione, escucha esto **"Hermione Granger a Hogwarts"** además que hay protestas contra los Malfoy

—ya cierra la boca Harry, mejor me voy —dijo caminando hacia la salida

—Granger mira aquí

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando los Flashes de las cámaras inundaron su rostro

Las cosas en la comunidad mágica, especialmente en las personas que no eran consideradas puros estaba comenzando a expandirse las protesta abarcaban cada vez más lugares

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Narcissa Malfoy, leía el profeta, su rostro no era el de alguien feliz — ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que el nombre de Draco se viera envuelto? Escucha lo que opinan de nosotros

"**Ni siquiera es una escuela para todos los magos" la familia Malfoy usa sus influencias para que su hijo quede impune" "solo es una escuela elitista, el ministerio esta comprado"**

—Lo siento —Severus Snape se disculpó —pero le aseguro que todo está bajo control

— ¿bajo control? Te diré algo Snape ¿sabes porque la muchedumbre es intimidante? Porque son idiotas una vez que tienen una idea se enciende una llama y no hay manera de parar el fuego, no entienden que son seres inferiores ¿Quién es esta chica? Solo ella puede apagar el fuego

—Disculpe —una joven entro —el ministro quiere hablar con usted

—hazlo pasar

— ¿Qué es todo esto Narcissa?

—Lo siento, es un mal entendido —la mujer sonrió —le aseguro que todo quedara resuelto

—eso espero, no puedo tener a un montón de personas quejándose ¿sabes lo que pasara si la confederación mágica se entera? —El ministro Kingsley golpeo el escritorio —hazte cargo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba a su casa molesta no era una típica noche, más bien era cansada

—Estúpidos F4 no los conozco pero ya me están causando problemas, los odio, ¡malditos! —dijo antes de entrar —además perdí mi tiempo evadiendo a los reporteros y luego una entrega falsa, me tiene harta Hogwarts

—Hermione llegaste —dijo su padre —te esperábamos, el señor viene de parte de la señora Malfoy, es su asistente personal.

—Al fin conozco a la famosa heroína —dijo Snape con una sonrisa forzada —un placer

—no lo empuje, fueron esos tal F4 yo solo... —Hermione balbuceo tratando de dar una explicación

—hija el señor quiere que asistas a Hogwarts a partir de mañana iras a esa escuela —su madre sonrió

—en realidad, la señora Malfoy insistió al parecer usted tiene un talento para la magia, es un desperdicio que no asista, por eso la señora Malfoy ha insistido en que alguien como usted asista —Snape hablo de forma lenta

— ¿Qué? No, yo no quiero

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto su padre — ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Creí que querías asistir a la escuela? Piénsalo habrá magos como tu

—no quiero ir, no me gustan ese tipo de lugares, yo estoy bien así, por lo tanto no acepto su oferta

—Por favor, reconsidere esto —Snape la vio serio luego suspiro como quien esta forzado a mostrarse amable

—no le haga caso, señor, simplemente, está sorprendida —la madre de Hermione rápidamente hablo —mañana ella ira se lo aseguro

—Asegúrese que así sea —Snape sonrió con desprecio y luego salió de la casa

—Espere —la señora Granger lo detuvo en la salida —sabe que no puede retractarse de esta oferta

—no se preocupe, la familia Malfoy está encantada de ayudar a una maga talentosa

— ¡MADRE! —Grito la chica cuando la señora Granger entro —no iré, no quiero

— ¿Qué dices? Escucha bien Hermione Jane Granger, recuerda cuando descubrimos tus poderes, venimos hasta este lugar para que pudieras aprender, dejamos nuestros trabajos por ti, no desperdiciaras esta oportunidad ¿crees que ha sido fácil para nosotros estar en este lugar? La mayoría de la gente nos ve extraño, somos simples Muggles, todo el tiempo nos lo recuerdan trabajamos para los magos, pasamos de dentistas a simples personas con una lavandería ¿para qué? ¡Para que desaproveches esto! Además mira el uniforme —la señora Granger señalo a su esposo quien sonreía

—Hogwarts —dijo alegre —estoy tan orgulloso de ti

—a un así no voy a ir, no insistan

Su madre la vio indignada

— ¿pero qué sucede contigo? Muchos magos quieren ir

— ¿no habías dicho que era una escuela elitista?

—eso era porque estaba celosa y me parecía injusto, pero ahora tu iras ¿quieres aprender magia?... Además piénsalo en esa escuela están los hijos de los magos más ricos, es como dinero del cielo ¿Quién no lo aceptaría?

—no soy una niña que puedes convencer con eso, esto no me agrada, ya dije que no iré es una farsa y no quiero ser parte, ¡entiendan!

—Pero amas la magia —dijo su madre

Hermione se detuvo en seco, maldijo bajo.. su madre acababa de dar en su punto débil, realmente entendía que sus padres hubieran dejado todo en su mundo por darle la oportunidad y aunque no asistía a una escuela importante de magia, había logrado entrar en una escuela chica a las afueras de Hogsmeade

—siempre dijiste que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela ¿Por qué no quieres ir ahora?

— ¡de acuerdo!, iré pero se los aseguro todo esto es un error

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio su uniforme, noto que a diferencia de los que había visto, el suyo no tenía color o una corbata diferente

—enserio papá no quiero

—dale una oportunidad, hazlo por tu madre

Hermione se despidió de su padre, camino por el camino que llevaba al gran castillo con un mapa — ¿que se supone que es todo esto? — Se sentía perdida

.

Draco Malfoy llego en el carruaje de su familia, le gustaba los privilegios de poder salir de la escuela; acomodo su corbata y sonrió

« ¿Qué es todo esto?» se preguntó Hermione cuando vio a varios alumnos por el pasillo

"_**mira mi pulsera, solo hay dos en todo el mundo mágico ¿adivina quién tiene la otra?" **_

"_**¿Quién?"**_ pregunto uno de los chicos que venían delante de, ella

"_**el mismo Draco Malfoy" **_

"_**luego me la prestas**_"

Hermione frunció el ceño y vio el mapa

—Disculpen podrían..—Hermione trato de hablar con los chicos pero ellos se alejaron viéndola como bicho raro dejándola con la palabra en la boca —Pero que idiotas –camino molesta buscando la dirección, nadie parecía quererla ayudar, cansada camino por el jardín hasta el lago, un chico de cabello oscuro estaba en el lugar practicando unos hechizos con su varita. Hermione noto que el chico era atractivo se sonrojo por pensar eso, cuando el chico la vio se detuvo

—Lo siento, no te espiaba —se disculpó rápidamente — ¿sabes dónde está la dirección?

El joven la vio, luego se percató del mapa se acercó y señalo el lugar

—gracias, siento haberte interrumpido, por favor sigue practicando —dijo de forma nerviosa —realmente lo siento

Hermione camino sonriendo, era la primera persona que se mostraba de cierta forma amigable con ella, camino por el lugar que él, le había indicado

—Señorita Granger la esperaba —la voz del director la sorprendió —vera, usted aún no tiene una casa. Por lo general se elige cuando están en primer año, pero usted es un caso especial así que lo haremos ahora —el director coloco un viejo sombrero, sobre su cabeza

—Difícil, es inteligente, pero tiene valor —dijo el sombrero después de un minuto hablando por fin dijo: "Gryffindor"

—Al parecer le toco la casa de los leones —el director le entrego una corbata roja con amarillo y apareció en su uniforme el escudo de Gryffindor —en el mapa está el lugar de su sala común, también tiene las reglas de la escuela

«Si, como no» dijo mentalmente mientras salía de la dirección. Camino hasta el gran comedor

"_**oh llegaron" **_

Escucho que varios alumnos gritaban mientras corrían, se detuvo un momento y varias chicas gritaron al pasar junto a ella. Entonces los vio cuatro personas ingresando, irradiaban arrogancia al caminar, los chicos se amontonaban alrededor, mientras gritaban emocionados. Hermione arqueo una ceja cuando los vio tres chicos y una chica acababan de entrar, de pronto reparo en el chico que veía, era el mismo que había visto en el lago, se acercó un poco más para ver mejor.

De pronto el chico rubio que venía enfrente de todos, se detuvo, volteo hacia un alumno

— ¿hay algún problema? —pregunto con voz tímida

—Tienes diez segundos —dijo el rubio viéndolo fijamente

— ¿disculpe? ¿Para qué? —pregunto sorprendido

—Uno, dos —comenzó a contar hasta llegar a diez, luego sujeto la muñeca del chico y tiro de su pulsera con fuerza, la aventó al piso y la piso —Crucio —dijo y el chico cayó al suelo con cara de dolor—Blaise ¿aun tienes jugo de calabaza?

—si ¿lo quieres? —dijo el moreno, entregándoselo

Draco sonrió y luego lo vacío en la cabeza del chico

Hermione vio a los chicos pero su mirada estaba en el chico de cabello oscuro. Había parecido amable, pero no hizo nada, ella noto que en su mirada había indiferencia

"**estas bien"** varios alumnos se acercaron al chico que lloraba

—Pero que idiota —dijo Hermione caminando — ¿Quiénes son esos cretino? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¡Malditos locos!

— ¿disculpa? ¿No estarás hablando de nuestros F4? —una chica de cabello rubio la detuvo

—y ¿quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Hermione viendo a las chicas que estaban junto a la rubia

La chica entorno los ojos como si acabara de preguntar lo más estúpido del planeta

— ¿nosotras? Es verdad, no, nos hemos presentado nosotras somos ¡Astoria! —dijo la rubia haciendo una pose sexi

—Hannah —dijo otra de las chicas haciendo otra pose ridícula

—Yo soy Padma —dijo la última chica

—somos las más lindas de todo Hogwarts después de la increíble Daphne, que por cierto es mi hermana ¿acaso hablabas de nuestros F4? eres idiota, pareces indigente con ese cabello —la chica con nombre Astoria la vio con cara de asco

Hermione aguanto las ganas de reírse

— ¿ellos son los nefastos F4? Esos locos que humillaron al chico ¿enserio?

— ¿Nefastos? Querrás decir hermosos, te daré un consejo, deberías cuidar tu boca o te meterás en problemas

De pronto las tres se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a revisarla de forma curiosa. Hermione se sintió observada y acosada por esas tres locas, de pronto Padma coloco una mano en su hombro tocándola

— ¿así que eres hija de Muggles? —pregunto Astoria

— ¿algún problema con eso? —dijo quitando la mano de la chica

—ninguno, solo que es la primera vez que vemos a un sangre-sucia, ¡es tan fascinante!

—pueden observar todo lo que quieran es gratis, o mejor aún pueden tomar una foto dura más —contesto Hermione a la defensiva

—escucha, como es tu primer día, me doy cuenta que no estás bien informada. Así que pasaremos por alto este asunto

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál asunto?

—que hables mal de nuestros F4 —contesto Hannah

— ¿enserio? —Contesto con sarcasmo — ¿no puedo hacer eso? ¿Qué los hace tan grandiosos?

—mira, hija de Muggles de verdad no sabes los grandioso que son ellos

—no, ni un poco

Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza y luego sonrieron

—Chicas andando —Astoria comenzó a caminar

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, suspiro y retomo su camino hacia la sala común, esa escuela era un nido de locos, maldecía bajo estar ahí, seguro estaba bajo un Imperius cuando quería ser aceptada en esa escuela, esa era la única explicación lógica

— ¿eres la chica nueva?

Hermione asintió, sentía que se metería en un lio con algún otro admirador de los locos y al parecer extraordinarios F4 ya los odiaba, lo peor era que le había agradado el chico de cabello oscuro

—soy Neville, mucho gusto —el chico le sonrió —también soy de Gryffindor

—Soy Ginny –dijo la chica detrás del chico

—Díganme algo—Hermione los vio fijamente — ¿son admiradores de los F algo?

Los dos chicos negaron y luego vieron en todas direcciones

—no deberías decir eso

— ¿puedo preguntar que tienen de especial?

— ¿no los conoces? Bien te lo diremos, Blaise Zabini el chico moreno, es el hijo del dueño de la mayoría de negocios de todo el mundo mágico, poseen una gran fortuna, son una de las familias más poderosas de toda la comunidad mágica se dedican a la construcción se rumora que son parte de un grupo de mafia o algo así, "los mortifagos" y que su padre es uno de los principales miembros. Pero no te dejes engañar su madre es una de las mujeres más ricas, ha tenido muchos maridos, además de poseer la mayoría de las tiendas de ropa, créeme, las chicas se mueren por el —dijo Ginny enfatizando las palabras— la chica de cabello rubio es Daphne Greengrass, es una chica con un talento en los hechizos y duelos mágicos ha participado en múltiples eventos y ha sido nombrada una joven promesa, su familia se especializa en el arte, tienen muchas galerías y son dueño de los mejores restaurantes

—Al menos ella sabe hacer algo —contesto Hermione mientras caminaban

—si bueno, no son unos inútiles, el chico de cabello oscuro, es Theodore Nott. Sus padre murieron, pero el heredo toda la fortuna, su único familiar es su abuelo pero desapareció así que él es quien se encarga del negocio de su familia, fabrican artículos de magia, además es dueño del equipo profesional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, la mayoría de los chicos lo envidian sobre todo porque conoce a Viktor Krum, incluso yo lo envidio —dijo Neville

—enserio ¿el equipo de Bulgaria? pero el, es ingles ¿o no? ¿Cómo es posible? Además ¿Cuánto costara un equipo profesional?

—nadie lo sabe, lo único que te diré es que es más del dinero que te puedes imaginar, no tendrías suficiente vida para juntar ni el uno por ciento de su fortuna —contesto Ginny —y el chico rubio debes saber quién es, si vives aquí debes de conocer el apellido Malfoy, son dueños de casi todo lo que hay, tiendas, hoteles, negocios incluso tienen una isla en el mundo Muggle, son demasiado elitistas por eso la compraron así solo están ellos es el líder de Los F4. En resumen no te metas en problemas con ellos

Hermione estaba sorprendida, después de su pequeña introducción al desconocido mundo de la "grandiosa vida en Hogwarts" estaba convencida que era el infierno, ese chico había tenido razón pero no se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado, era lo que debía hacer.

Tenemos clases juntos –dijo Neville

— eso es genial

Las clases terminaron pronto para el gusto de Hermione aunque le parecía un lugar muy educativo estaba molesta, esos malditos bastardos la tenían de mal humor camino por los pasillos y vio el lugar donde había conocido al peli Rojo, parecía vacío se asomó, realmente era un buen lugar para estar a solas entonces tomo aire y comenzó a gritar

—"Draco Malpoy eres un sucio imbécil, son unos fenómenos todos ustedes, si nacieron en familias privilegiadas deberían ser más humildes. Esa F no es por Flores, son un desperdicio, las personas como tú y tus amiguitos son imbéciles, ¡escucha bien!, no te atrevas a ponerte en mi camino, si algún día llegara a sentir algún respeto por ti me aviento desde este lugar, estúpido Malpoy ¡te lo juro! "—grito con todas sus fuerzas y luego respiro agitadamente.

De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de ella, Hermione giro rápidamente y vio la silueta de una persona recostada en una esquina

— ¿Nott? —pregunto bajo y tapo su boca. El había oído todo, incluso lo que había dicho sobre todos ellos, era el momento más bochornoso de su vida

—sabes eres muy escandalosa, con tus gritos no pude dormir

Hermione se encogió cuando estuvo cerca de ella

—yo... Bueno eso fue. No creí que hubiera alguien aquí

El la vio con curiosidad y luego sonrió

— ¿estas segura de eso?

—enserio creí que no había nadie

—me refería a saltar desde aquí

Hermione se quedó en blanco

—bueno, eso lo que quise decir fue… ¿Qué tanto oíste?

—Todo, desde fenómenos hasta aventarte al vacío, escuche absolutamente todo —contesto luego se acercó a ella —por cierto es Malfoy no Malpoy, si vas a odiarlo por lo menos debes saber su nombre, créeme te ayudara mucho —le dijo antes de irse

«Hermione, eso ha sido vergonzoso» pensó mientras trataba que su cara regresara a su color natural. Apenada y sintiendo que había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida bajo al gran comedor Hermione vio toda la comida, tenía que ser una broma, no era posible que hubiera tanta comida, tomo un pan. Y se sentó al lado de Neville

—Hola Neville

Neville le sonrió

—miren es la sangre-sucia, junto a los perdedores ¿Qué es ese olor? —dijo Astoria

—Seguro es olor a Muggle —Hannah sonrió y vacío un frasco sobre el lugar donde estaban comiendo

—chicas, vámonos podría pegarnos su olor

—Ignóralas —dijo Ginny tocando su mano —son unas tontas

"_**oh por dios son los F4"**_ Gritaron las tres chicas. Los profesores simplemente siguieron comiendo, Hermione veía eso tan surrealista ¿Qué podían tener de fascinantes? Para ella eran idiotas sobre todo el rubio

"_**apresúrate Astoria"**_ dijo Padma y todas las chicas corrieron

—tienes razón están locas —dijo Hermione comiendo

Cuando termino la cena, por fin pudo entrar a la sala común, Ginny le mostro su cuarto

—Gracias —Hermione cerró la puerta busco entre sus cosas su celular, quizá asistía a una escuela de magia pero sus padres eran Muggles, se preguntó si los chicos de esa escuela sabrían lo que era un celular… probablemente no, le había costado enseñarle a Harry a usar uno. Marco el número

— ¿entonces ya tienes amigos? —pregunto Harry del otro lado de la línea

—no, más bien son personas, no amigos, por cierto Harry ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Dime que Hagrid si me dejara trabajar los fines de semana y en vacaciones, necesito el dinero

—no te preocupes, sabes que Hagrid lo hará. Estaba preocupado de que las personas se metieran contigo y te hicieran una grosería

Hermione rio

—pues eso hicieron, fueron groseros, pero está bien así, ninguna persona me prestara atención y podre graduarme en silencio la verdad ya me quiero ir Harry si estuvieras aquí sería diferente ¿Por qué no aceptaste cuando te llego la carta?

—Mione, sabes que no puedo dejar a Sirius además ¿Dónde está mi amiga? ¿Adónde se fue Hermione Granger, la chica que no deja que nadie se meta con los demás? Mione tu siempre hablas de justicia ¿Qué paso?

Hermione suspiro

—lo sé, solamente te extraño y tienes razón, no dejare que esta bola de "magos" se metan conmigo, pero no tengo muchas opciones, mis padres están muy emocionados, no puedo decepcionarlos han sacrificado mucho

— ¿no hay alguien agradable entre, esos patanes?

—son como una manada, siempre andan juntos, aunque no sé; hay uno que parece amable

—Mione, por favor no te metas en problemas

—lo haces ver como si fuera agresiva y violenta —Hermione suspiro —de acuerdo lo prometo —dijo antes de colgar

Suspiro fuerte acomodándose en la cama sin duda sería difícil, odiaba todo en ese lugar y se sentía sola recordó las palabras de sus padres la noche anterior

"_**debes cuidar tus modales recuerda no dejes que nada te detenga"**_ le había dicho su padre abrazándola

"_**escucha bien Hermione, esta es una gran oportunidad, piénsalo así el más pobre de todos los que asisten ahí es incluso tu mejor opción así que pórtate bien"**_ esas fueran las palabras de despedida de su madre, no eran ricos pero ella no iría en busca de novio, no estaba tan desesperada

—no pienso apartarme de la justicia, sé que la gente en esta escuela me odiara sin importar lo que haga, así que no me quedare callada, viviré expresando lo que tenga que expresar —se detuvo vio su reflejo en la ventana —F4 a partir de mañana están muertos —señalo su reflejo y volvió a su cama sin duda le esperaban unos días difíciles y lo peor era que no había visto a Luna, todo era culpa de ella.

Se levantó temprano maldiciendo estar ahí, por un momento esperaba despertar en su pequeña habitación se visto lentamente y bajo los gritos de las chicas la aturdió ¿Cómo podían gritar tanto?

"**Los F4" **todos se amontonaron en la puerta gritando de emoción, Hermione se limitó a observar desde una distancia segura, entonces vio como una chica se acercaba a Malfoy

—Yo…. Yo hice esto para ti —dijo entregándole un pastel —los elfos me ayudaron, por favor acéptalo

Draco la vio un momento luego vio el pastel, sonrió y se lo aventó en la cara

Las tres "admiradoras" número uno negaron y se rieron seguido de los demás alumnos

—nuestro Draco solo come cosas hechas por un chef especial y su comida es muy refinada

Todos los alumnos rieron al ver la cara de la chica llena de pastel

«¿Pero qué demonios?» pensó Hermione al ver eso, ese chico era un cretino, esa no era una escuela ¿Dónde estaban los profesores?

—Señor Malfoy —la voz de una profesora hizo que todos se apartaran — ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Se tropezó —contesto —puede creer la pobre cayó sobre el pastel, es una lástima se veía delicioso

— ¿es verdad eso? —pregunto la mujer

La chica asintió

—yo fui torpe

—Bien, muévanse obstruyen los pasillos —dijo con un movimiento de mano

Draco se quedó de pie frente a la chica, luego voltea en busca de algo, tomo el pañuelo de Astoria y se limpió las manos luego lo aventó al suelo. Todas las chicas corrieron a recogerlo

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza, ese imbécil merecía una paliza, de pronto se acercó a ella

Se colocó frente a el

Draco se detuvo la observo de arriba, abajo

— ¿Quién eres? Eres estúpida o muda

—_**Puedo hablar y te diré unas cuantas cosas —lo vio fijamente — ¡idiota! No tienes buenos modales, deberías pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, pedazo de imbécil **_

Hermione parpadeo y se dio cuenta que se había imaginado esas palabras

— ¿Quién eres? —Escucho que el rubio le decía viéndola —di algo —le exigió

Nott clavo su mirada en ella con curiosidad, Hermione se apartó del camino de los cuatro, Nott paso cerca de ella y le sonrió

Hermione se, sentía cobarde, no se había atrevido a decir nada, había visto eso y había hecho lo mismo que los profesores, había pretendido que nada ocurría, camino por los pasillos y encontró una piscina, parecía que nadie la usaba, lo cual le pareció un desperdicio se cambió de ropa quizá el agua la ayudara a pensar mejor . No estaba segura si había estado unos minutos o varias horas cuando salió tenia los brazos cansados

Ginny la observaba

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto cuando Hermione trato de salir del agua —déjame ayudarte ¿Por qué nadaste tanto?

—Es un castigo por ser cobarde —contesto la castaña

Ginny sonrió y la ayudo a salir del agua

— ¿funciono? ¿Estas mejor?

Hermione sonrió al ver el interés de la chica, por un momento no se sintió sola en ese lugar

—mucho mejor —contesto

—en ese caso vayamos al jardín, Neville está practicando un hechizo ¿quieres verlo?

—Hay tres razones por las que sigo aquí —dijo Hermione mientras se cambiaba de ropa

— ¿cuáles son?

—las clases, tú y Neville

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville apuntaba con su varita a un blanco pero siempre hacia que explotara

Las dos chicas rieron

—Neville no te saldría ese hechizo ni practicando mil años —dijo Ginny

—Qué mala —dijo el chico sonriendo.

Ginny apunto su varita hacia el blanco

—Es así —dijo —Bombarda

—¡oh por Merlín! —dijo al ver a Draco lleno de tierra. Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba el chico —lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme

Draco limpio su camisa

—Ensuciaste mis zapatos —dijo sin verla

—Por favor discúlpeme —volvió a decir Ginny —realmente lo siento

— ¿lo sientes? ¿Crees que las cosas se arreglan con una disculpa?

—sé que fue mi error, le comprare los mismos zapatos, por favor perdóneme

— ¿estas insinuando que tienes más dinero que yo? Estos zapatos fueron hechos exclusivamente para mí por un artesano en Florencia, aun así dices que me compraras los mismos zapatos

Ginny tembló

—hare lo que usted me pida

— ¿enserio? Lámelos

— ¿perdón?

—ya oíste lame mis zapatos, quizá así te perdone

Los chicos al lado de Draco sonrieron, incluyendo a Nott. Hermione vio la escena con horror

—con la lengua, dijiste que harías lo que pidiera, ¿estabas mintiendo? —Dijo Draco —ya oíste lame mis zapatos

—no hablas enserio ¿o sí? —Intervino Hermione —ella no lo hizo apropósito, ya se disculpo

— ¿Quién es esta? —pregunto Draco

Blaise le susurró al oído a Draco

— ¡ah la famoso heroína! Me imaginaba a alguien más atractiva, pero es decepcionante verte ¿Por qué me hablas sin respeto? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Te diré esto solo porque eres nueva, en este lugar la libertad de expresión está prohibida, si no lo ordeno no puedes hablarme ¿entendiste?

Hermione sonrió

—me encanta decepcionarte, me sentiría ofendida si alguien como tú me encontrara atractiva

—Entonces veo que esta es tu idea de diversión, —Draco la vio fijamente en un duelo de miradas —veo que eres de Gryffindor quizá por eso crees que puedes hablar con el gran Draco Malfoy y meterte en problemas ajenos

—ella no es ningún problema ajeno, es mi amiga creo que en el diccionario de los ricos no existe esa palabra, porque todo lo compran con dinero

Nott sonrió ante sus palabras

— ¿amistad? No la necesito —contesto Draco —pero ya que es tu amiga, la perdonare si tu ocupas su lugar, vamos chica Gryffindor lame mis zapatos, si lo haces olvidare este pequeño incidente.

Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Neville tenía demasiado miedo como para acercarse a ellos

Hermione suspiro, luego lo vio fijamente, se inclinó lentamente —Lumos Máxima —dijo apuntando a la cara de Malfoy, el chico callo hacia atrás

Los miembros del F4 la vieron sorprendidos. Nott sonrió discretamente

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? —pregunto Draco sorprendido y cegado

— ¿acaso tengo más dinero que tú? Dime algo ¿tu ganaste ese dinero? Te diré no eres nadie, solo un pobre niño que vive del dinero de sus padres, no has hecho nada en tu vida para ganarte ni un galeón ¿Qué? ¿Qué si esta es mi idea de divertirme? Simplemente no me gusta que idiotas como tú se crean mejores, estúpido niño consentido, no te preocupes por la ropa. —la chica le aventó unos galeones—he calculado cuanto cuesta limpiar tu ropa en una lavandería, pero si no te convence a las afuera de Hogsmeade hay una lavandería es más por ser tú te hare un descuento —Hermione le pego una estampa en la frente, y se alejó acompañada de Ginny

Nott finalmente se rio al igual que Daphne y Blaise

— ¿creen que es gracioso? —Pregunto serio — ¿acaso esto es gracioso? Voy a destrozar a esa idiota —dijo molesto aventando los galeones al suelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

La música sonaba en la sala privada del F4. Draco lanzaba unos hechizos contra un punto donde había colocado el papel que la chica le había pegado en la frente

— ¿qué le pasa a nuestro príncipe? —pregunto Daphne

—quizá este día ha sido difícil para él, lleva así cuatro horas—dijo Blaise

— ¿qué tienes Draco? —pregunto Daphne

—pienso como destruir a ese estúpida Gryffindor, himone, Hermione o como se llame

—lo estás pensando demasiado, solo debes hacer lo de siempre

Draco sonrió, no se le había ocurrido la idea

—tienes razón, has que alguien lleve la tarjeta hasta su asiento, siempre piensas en todo Daphne, te encargo eso

—De acuerdo —dijo la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente

Draco sujeto el papel —estúpida lavandera, sangre-sucia estas acabada

Hermione noto la mirada de varios alumnos cuando entraba al salón de pociones, camino hasta su lugar y vio el sobre rojo, lo abrió y el símbolo del F4 estaba en el

—Hermione Granger de Gryffindor ha sido seleccionada, tiene la tarjeta roja —grito una chica

Todos a su alrededor sonrieron de forma maliciosa y se acercaron a ella

—no me interesa eso —dijo la castaña

—Si fueras inteligente correrías, un consejo sangre-sucia, corre antes que te atrapen —Astoria se acercó sonriendo —te advertimos que no los molestaras

—Las amenazas no me intimidan —sujeto la tarjeta y la aventó al piso —el profesor de pociones entro y todos tomaron asiento —bien alumnos abran sus libros en la página 58 hoy veremos «_¡La Poción Volubilis es una de mis favoritas! Algunos la usan para gastar bromas a otros y cambiarles la voz..., pero a mí eso me parece desperdiciarlo__._»

Todos estaban atentos a Hermione mientras el profesor explicaba las cosas, ella se esforzó por hacer la poción la cual le salió excelente

—veinte puntos para Gryffindor —dijo el profesor Horace Slughorn sonriente, la clase termino y Hermione se sintió feliz, después de todo no era tan difícil quizá sus padre no se habían equivocado al aceptar, salió del salón y noto a varios alumnos viéndola, aún faltaban veinte minutos para la clase de Runas, pero quería llegar temprano y adelantar un poco la tarea, entro en el salón y había varios alumnos de diferentes casas viéndola, de pronto vio que no estaba su asiento

—Hola —dijo Padma —tu escritorio no está, quizá porque no perteneces a este lugar

—Ese libro es mío —dijo señalando un libro en el piso, se agacho a recogerlo entonces leyó lo que tenía escrito _**"lárgate de aquí sangre sucia, no perteneces aquí" "eres basura" "muere maldita sangre sucia"**_ de pronto el libro comenzó a levitar hasta el pasillo

—petrificus totalus —dijo Hermione deteniéndolo, sonrió complacida. Todos comenzaron a reír, vio su escritorio en el pasillo, con las mismas obscenidades que el libro — ¿Quién hizo esto?

"_**miren a la estúpida"**_ dijo un chico _**"¿porque no regresas al basurero de dónde saliste?" "¿quieres llorar?"**_ ese comentario desato la risa de todos

Entonces lo sintió, le estaban arrojando basura desde las escaleras, un globo con pintura se estrelló contra su cuerpo, seguido de más basura. Hermione los vio había cinco alumnos con sus varitas en alto, así que mantuvo su cara sin expresiones

— ¿eso es todo? —Grito —vamos avienten más, si quieren decirme algo díganlo a la cara

Todos rieron y comenzaron a aventarle más cosas. Hermione sentía el agua fría caer en su cabeza

"_**mírenla, ahora sí parece lo que es, una pordiosera, sangre –sucia" **_

—Hermione limpio una lagrima rebelde que amenazaba con salir de su ojo

— ¡vamos! ¿Eso es todo? —grito de nuevo a todos

Entonces comenzaron aventarle comida

Hermione recordó las palabras de su padre

"_**Hermione debes cuidar este uniforme"**_

—vamos continúen, quiero verlos—grito

Le lanzaron harina y su uniforme quedo manchado

"_**que alguien la lleve a la cocina y que los elfos la cocinen"**_ grito un chico de Gryffindor

Hermione lo sentía, las lágrimas estaban por derramarse, volteo su mirada y vio a Ginny recargada en un pilar escondiéndose, eso fue lo que más le dolió, Ginny agacho la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Entonces lo supo estaba sola en esa gran escuela, sola sin ningún amigo

Draco observaba lo que ocurría, había instalado lo que los Muggles llamaban televisores, así él podía ver lo que ocurría sin la necesidad de moverse de su lugar

— ¿ya terminaste con ella? —pregunto Daphne

— ¿Quién dice eso? –Contesto Draco —no voy a dejar en paz a esa chica hasta que venga a pedirme perdón, no debió haberse metido conmigo para empezar —dijo sonriendo

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Blaise alzando una ceja

—creo que durara más de una semana— dijo Daphne

— ¿es una apuesta? —pregunto el moreno

—creo que sí, si gano me darás el nombre de esos chicos sexis que tienes de amigos, te lo aseguro durara más de una semana

—claro y si gano me darás ese precioso marco de tu galería, la pobre se rendirá a los tres días

—Ya cállense, de una vez ella vendrá pronto a rogar mi perdón —Draco se acomodó en el sillón viendo la entrada de su guarida, sonriendo como idiota —ahora, aparecerá a los tres segundos, uno, dos —se detuvo al ver que no había nadie

Sus dos amigos rieron

—Claro, tiene que limpiarse, no puede estar frente a mi sucia —ahora sí, uno, dos, dos —se quedó viendo la puerta—¿pero donde se metió?

—Quizá no venga —dijo Blaise en tono burlón

—Cállate —Draco hizo un puchero

Dos chicos de Slytherin aparecieron en la puerta

—¡hey! —Les grito —¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido? —dijo haciendo más grande el puchero como un niño sin juguete

—No sabemos —dijeron agachando la cabeza

—imbéciles ¿quieren ser los próximos?

—Lo sentimos, lo sentimos —ambos chicos se disculparon

—Largo de mi vista —Draco estaba molesto —búsquenla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba en la torre de astronomía, las lágrimas se derramaban

—no me rendiré, jamás lo hare, no dejare que ese imbécil se crea mejor —dijo llorando —puedes insultarme Draco Malfoy, pero esto es la guerra, jamás me veras humillada ante ti —limpio sus lágrimas —soy Hermione Granger no me inclinare ante ti; te metiste con la persona equivocada, nunca te ha costado nada, para la gente normal la perseverancia es una virtud, pero tú no tienes nada, estas vacío ¿Cuánta comida desperdiciaron aventándomela? Podría habérselo dado a las personas que no tienen que comer, ¿crees que todos en la comunidad son privilegiados? Muchos magos se esfuerzan por sobrevivir y trabajan duro, pude preparar Hot Cakes con la harina que me aventó "¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!" — grito

—realmente eres ruidosa

— ¡merlín! —dijo Hermione volteando ¿Quién esta ahí?

Theodore Nott camino hasta ella, la vio con curiosidad, se acercó a su rostro, saco un pañuelo y limpio su cara

— ¿gritas siempre o solo cuando nos vemos? —Pregunto de forma curiosa —oye, ¿de verdad sabes preparar eso llamado hot Cakes?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Hermione

—Hot Cakes, escuche que los haces

Hermione lo vio sorprendida, no creía que el chico conociera ese tipo de comidas

—Pues haces la mezcla, con harina, leche, azúcar y huevos, luego viertes todo en una sartén, eso es todo —dijo con un suspiro

Nott asintió

—es sencillo, gracias —dijo alejándose

—tu pañuelo, te lo devolveré la próxima vez

—no vendré de nuevo, este era mi lugar para dormir y gracias a ti nunca hay silencio, puedes quedarte el pañuelo, quizá lo necesites más adelante

Hermione se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, a pesar de estar al lado de Draco él se comportaba amable, no era tan patán como parecía y ese simple acto significo mucho para ella. Entonces vio el periódico en el suelo, donde aparecía una maga muy famosa, por estar en el mundo Muggle a pesar de ser de una familia privilegiada, se había reusado a hacer lo que sus padres querían, ella era una inspiración para muchos magos.

Hermione entro a su cuarto su uniforme esta hecho un asco, se sintió mal por su padre sentía que no había podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, entonces encontró en su cama un uniforma nuevo, junto a una tarjeta

"_perdóname por ser una cobarde" "no merezco tu amistad" _

_Ginny _

Hermione sonrió y se recostó en su cama

.

* * *

— ¿dime como lograste que saliéramos de la escuela? —pregunto Daphne

—Mi familia dona demasiado dinero —dijo Draco —yo puedo hacer lo imposible, por eso soy el príncipe

— ¡claro! Bueno el chef está muy guapo

—Sabía que dirías eso —contesto Blaise sonriendo —siempre tienes ojo para la belleza

—no puedo creer que lograras que nos aceptaran hay que hacer reservación para entrar a este lugar —dijo Blaise

–No olvides que soy una belleza —contesto Daphne

Blaise aplaudo —eres la mejor me sorprendes

Draco se levantó cuando lo buscaron dos elfos

—bien diles que todo salga bien

-.-.-.-

—Hermione ¿estas comiendo bien? —pregunto su madre del otro lado del teléfono

—si lo hago

—recuerda que los mejores magos van a esa escuela, debes de cuidar tu figura

—necesito comer si quiero sobrevivir en este lugar

— ¿acaso nuestro apellido es importante? Recuerda que el más pobre de esa escuela es un buen partido

—madre deja de, decir tonterías

—por cierto hay algo que quiero decirte, volveremos a nuestra antigua casa, ahora que asistes a esa escuela estamos tranquilos, así que ven a visitarnos los fines de semana, no te olvides de nosotros

Hermione colgó, era un alivio pero también era algo triste al menos sus padres ya no tendrían que soportar más humillaciones, pero si se iban se quedaría solo, su único amigo verdadero era Harry.

La semana paso y Hermione soporto los intentos de molestarla por parte de todo los alumnos, Ginny la veía a la distancia junto a Neville, ninguno la veía a la cara, no los culpaba.

Decidió ir al ala sur, donde estaba la piscina

—si un poco gorda —dijo viendo su abdomen —si un poco, pero mi madre no tenía que decírmelo, pero es porque en mi antigua escuela no había gimnasio ni nada de esto — camino hasta la piscina y la vio llena de latas de basura, dio un gruñido de frustración esa era una broma pesada del estúpido Malfoy, comenzó a recoger todo

—Estúpido Malfoy —dijo sacando la basura

Draco reía mientras la veía

— ¿porque estas tan sonriente Draco? —pregunto Daphne

—esa niña debe estar furiosa

— ¡espera la pordiosera! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? —Blaise lanzo una maldición

—dame el número de tus amigos, gane

—es muy testaruda, jamás ha, habido alguien que se enfrente a Draco —dijo Blaise sonriendo

— ¿de qué hablan? Ellas no es nada, solo me divierto he sido muy blandito con ella

—si—Daphne uso sarcasmo, sabía que Draco no lo notaria. Y le dedico una mirada de complicidad a Blaise —muy blandito—susurro

— ¿Dónde está Theo?—pregunto Draco

—seguro durmiendo en algún lugar

Theodore Nott dormía cerca de la piscina en un rincón, era lo que más hacia todo el día dormir y no le molestaba dormir en cualquier lugar

Hermione limpio la piscina saco todas las latas, estaba cansada se dirigió al vestuario de chicas, era una tontería, nadie usaba ese lugar

"_**vaya, vaya miren quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la indeseable Granger"**_ dijo un chico sonriendo de lado

"_**tienes razón, es ella ¿Qué podríamos hacerle?" **_

Hermione vio la posibilidad de defenderse pero su varita estaba un poco lejos no le daría tiempo. Los chicos la sujetaron y ella corrió

— ¡suéltenme!

Los chicos simplemente rieron

—oye, no me salieron los Hot cakes —la voz de Nott los asusto

—me diste mal la receta

Los chicos seguían sujetándola

Hermione, parpadeo sorprendida

— ¿echaste la levadura?

—Creo que no lo hice –dirigió una mirada a los chicos — ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

—Draco. Nos lo pidió

—Largo —dijo Nott

Los chicos se alejaron

—Gracias — dijo Hermione. — por ayudarme

—no lo hice por ti, simplemente no me dejan dormir —dijo alejándose

Hermione lo vio y por alguna razón él, le inspiraba confianza —de todas formas gracias

* * *

**_Como dije al principio es una adaptación. porque la historia me gusta mucho as i que mezclare tanto el manga como el Dorama en la historia_**

**_Gracias a los que me ayudaron a decidir el nombre : Serena, Isis, Patricia y Angelita Oscura se decidió antes que pudieras opinar lo siento_**

**_como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory siempre subo primero cosas de los fics en el face_**

**_como siempre dejen sus comentarios en el botón de abajo ^^ _**


	2. Tres son multitud

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R**

**La historia tampoco me perteneces, es una adaptación del manga: Hana Yori Dango de ** **Yōko Kamio** **y el dorama Coreano basado en la misma historia (Boys Over Flowers) a mí simplemente me gusto la historia y la adapte a los personajes (lamento algunas faltas de ortografía) quisiera tener mas tiempo libre para revisar bien todos los capitulos pero desgraciadamente no lo tengo**

* * *

**NO ME LO DIGAS CON MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Tres son multitud **

**(Me robaste mi primer beso)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

— ¿Qué ustedes qué? —Pregunto Draco molesto — ¿Quién les pidió que hicieran eso?

Un chico de Ravenclaw lo vio

—usted nos dijo que le diéramos un susto a Granger

Draco los vio molesto

—solo les pedí que la asustaran, para que admitiera su error no les pedí que hicieran eso

Draco los fulmino con la mirada. ¿Qué clase de idiotas tratan de aprovecharse de una chica?

— ¿quieren que los expulsen de la escuela? —los amenazo

—por favor no —dijo un chico

—Lárguense —grito Draco. Apuntándoles con su varita

-.-.-.-.

—Mione ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Harry cuando la vio entrar a la tienda

—Si —mintió —no fue grave

— ¿enserio? No se esos F4 he oído rumores que suelen ser un poco malvados, se creen mucho por ser atractivos

Hagrid los vio desde la cocina del local

—haber Mione quiero que me digas la verdad, esos cuatro presumidos, siempre andan juntos

—ya te dije que son como una manada, aunque no se hay uno que es diferente

—No te entiendo —Harry la vio con cara de incredulidad

—creo que uno de ellos es un poco diferente al resto

— ¿enserio?

Hermione asintió

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Harry limpio la mesa — ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

Hermione sonrió mientras recordaba a Nott ayudándola, saco el pañuelo que le había dado, noto que tenía sus iniciales grabadas no pudo evitar suspirar

— ¿iras a visitar a tus padres? —Harry rompió el encanto

—sí, de hecho al salir de aquí iré a verlos

Hermione suspiro profundo cuando llego al centro de Londres, era tarde pero no demasiado

— ¿Nott?—dijo con sorpresa cuando vio al chico frente a un anuncio.

El chico volteo a verla sorprendido

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

— ¿es tuyo? —pregunto el chico

— ¿el qué? —Hermione vio a todos lados

—el lugar, pareces sorprendida que este aquí

—bu...bueno eres mago y este es el mundo Muggle —susurro

—creías que estaría en Hogsmeade, eres un poco cerrada de mente, hoy en día los magos venimos a este lugar, tenemos empresas también en este lugar

—Está manchado —Hermione saco unas servilletas

Theodore estiro la mano esperando que la limpiara, entonces ella hizo algo que lo sorprendió

—manchaste el cartel recargándote en el —le dijo limpiando las manchas que había dejado sus manos

Theo sonrió por la acción

— ¿la conoces? —pregunto el chico a Hermione

—claro que sí, todos la conocen es Fleur Isabelle Delacour es una modelo en el mundo Muggle, a pesar de ser una maga muy talentosa no quiso seguir los pasos que su familia le había impuesto, así que decidió estudiar entre los no magos, dona el dinero que gana a la caridad, es mi inspiración —contesto con una sonrisa Hermione —ella simplemente es genial

—Solo es una modelo —contesto un poco molesto

—Tal vez, pero ella puede ser alguien que cambie el mundo, puede casarse con alguien importante y lograr cambiar todo el mundo —dijo Hermione sonriendo

—cada vez eres más y más irritante —contesto molesto —siempre, eres muy ruidosa y hablas demasiado

—Oye, yo solo quería —Hermione lo vio

Theo suspiro enojado volteo a verla

—no sabes nade sobre ella —dijo alejándose con los puños apretados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El padre de Hermione revisaba su computadora, cuando su hija llego

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto sonriendo

Hermione dio suspiro largo y prolongado

—bien, todo bien esa escuela es maravillosa —dijo con cierto dejo de sarcasmo. Sentándose al lado de su padre, cuando una lechuza golpeo la ventana

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto su madre

Hermione tomo el sobre y lo abrió

—Oh no lo puedo creer —dijo con las manos en la boca

— ¿pero qué es? —pregunto su madre tratando de leer el contenido

—Aquí dice que una alumna de Hogwarts del séptimo año está embarazada —Hermione comenzó a leer lentamente la nota:

_**La señorita H una estudiante del séptimo año en Hogwarts, fue descubierta entrando en San Mungo en el área de embarazos **_

—Esa chica podría estar en tu clase —dijo su madre — ¿no dicen nombre?

Hermione negó sorprendida

—esto es tan escandaloso, siempre criticando a los Muggles y ellos son iguales, una joven de escuela embarazada —dijo el padre de Hermione —y en una escuela de tanto prestigio

—esos magos ricos, son los más peligrosos incluidas las chicas ellas son las peorcitas se los aseguro

— ¿pero tu estas bien? —Pregunto preocupado su padre — ¡Hay hija! dime que tu no andas haciendo cosas malas

—claro que no papá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts corrían por los pasillos, mientras copias de la noticia volaban por todos lados. Hermione entro a la escuela, sintiendo que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, dio un pequeño giro solo para cerciorarse que no era su imaginación « ¿Qué tanto me verán? »Se preguntó haciendo un mohín «no puedo creer que una de ellas este embarazada, tanto que se burlaban de mí y son peores que yo»

"**miren eso"** dijo Padma sonriendo **"era más que obvio que era ella"**

Hermione ingreso al aula de Runas, y todos se le quedaron viendo

"**ya vieron es ella"** dijo una chica de Ravenclaw

Hermione leyó lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra

"**ha salido con muchos chicos, es una perdida, anda de cama en cama"**

"**muere Granger" "¿Quién es el padre" **

La lista de cosas escritas seguía y seguía Hermione les dirigió una mirada de enojo a todos.

Draco estaba riendo en su sala privada con sus amigos

— ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo? —pregunto Daphne

—Recuerdas a la chica del otro día —contesto Blaise —aún no se rinde

—solo esperen ella vendrá pronto a pedir perdón, ella no me va a ganar

—Draco ¿ahora qué hiciste? —pregunto Theo viéndolo seriamente

— ¿Qué acaso pretendes ayudarla de nuevo?

— ¿Qué quiere decir Draco con ayudarla nuevamente Theo? —pregunto Blaise tomando un bocadillo

—No te metas con ella —dijo más serio Theo

Draco lo vio fijamente

— ¿desde cuándo te importa todo esto? Si no vas a ayudar no te metas

—hacerle la vida imposible a una chica, es infantil

— ¿acaso es una chica? Ella ni siquiera parece una chica con su cabello alborotado, más bien es una animal descarriado que no sabe cuál es su lugar en la vida y como decidió desafiar al gran Draco Malfoy, debo darle una lección que no olvide ¿Qué te pasa olvidaste nuestras reglas? Nadie se mete con el F4 sin recibir su merecido

Theodore Nott simplemente suspiro y asintió

— ¡no se peleen! Theo sabe las reglas —intervino Blaise

.

Hermione comenzó a borrar las cosas en la pizarra estaba molesta sentía que en cualquier momento podía matar a alguien

— ¿para qué lo borras? —Pregunto Hannah — ¿puedes borrar esto también? —señalo la foto del periódico escolar

_**La identidad de la señorita H ha sido revelada es Hermione Granger **_

—Ten —Padma le aventó un paño sucio a la cara — ¿no crees que huele feo?— Dijo riéndose y derramando perfume sobre el asiento de Hermione —no soporto estudiar en el mismo salón que ella —todos hablaban como si Hermione no estuviera presente

Hermione Granger los vio fijamente su mirada era de alguien molesto

—ya no lo soporto ya déjenme en paz —grito

—y si no queremos ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Dijo Hannah — ¿acaso tienes elección?

La castaña recogió el paño sucio y camino fuera del salón

—Miren quien está aquí —dijo Draco sonriendo

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Daphne

— ¿Quién más? La chica, siempre tengo la razón, ¿has venido a disculparte?

—No dejare que esto suceda de nuevo —dijo Hermione —causa y efecto, esas palabras están hechas especialmente para alguien como tu

Draco la vio y sonrió

— ¿acaso así se disculpan en tu mundo?

—Dime ¿porque debo disculparme?... cuando es a mí a quien deberías ofrecer disculpas —Hermione le aventó el paño sucio a la cara, ante la mirada incrédula de los F4

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Draco levantándose — ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto viéndola seriamente

La Gryffindor dio unos pasos hacia atrás

—Te lo advertí —dijo alejándose un poco más — ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunto Draco serio. Antes que pudiera decir algo más un puñetazo se estampo en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo

Todos se rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio. Hermione se acercó paso a paso lentamente mientras Draco se hacía cada vez más para atrás al ver, la cara de enojo de la chica

— ¿me has visto dormir con alguien? O ¿me has visto tomada de la mano de algún hombre? ¿Cómo puedes inventar cosas de una chica que ni siquiera ha recibido su primer beso? Escucha esto bien Draco Malfoy si vuelves a hacer una cosa así, no seré amable contigo

Draco tenía cara de miedo mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro

—Deja de inventar historias –le grito la castaña y salió de la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco y una mirada curiosa de Nott.

Después de mucho meditar Draco estaba casi seguro que algo había pasado, no sabía que era exactamente, pero esa chica había hecho algo, mientras los demás se divertían en su sala privada él pensaba en las palabras de Granger , finalmente comenzó a reír

—Esa chica es especial —dijo Daphne —se atrevió a golpear al gran Draco Malfoy

—ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no me divertía así en la escuela —dijo Blaise

— ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

—Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda a alguien pero no logro recordar quien es —contesto el moreno

— ¡La prima Nymphadora! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Draco viéndolos —como comparan a mi prima con esa mujer salvaje

—piénsalo Draco se parecen mucho —dijo Daphne

Draco comenzó a reír solo de nuevo

—Cállate —Draco hizo un puchero

— ¿entonces de que te reías solo? —Pregunto Blaise —dinos que pasa por tu mente

—aún no se han dado cuenta verdad

— ¿el qué? —pregunto Blaise

—esa chica, es obvio que se muere por mi

Daphne ahogo una carcajada y Blaise simplemente se quedó en blanco

—tengo miedo de preguntar pero lo hare ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —dijo la rubia recargándose en la pared

—¡vamos chicos! ustedes siempre dicen mucho de ligar chicas y chicos y no se dan cuenta de lo más obvio, esa chica grita que me odia, pero juro que lo único que siente por mí es amor, vino aquí personalmente a explicar que no ha salido con nadie; es obvio que no quiere que el chico que le gusta la mal entienda

—si seguimos tu lógica, eso significa que lo de no besar a nadie ¿significa? —dijo Blaise sentándose frente a Draco

—quiere que le dé su primer beso, se los dije se muere por mí —dijo Draco riendo como estúpido

—Impresionante —dijo Daphne en forma de sarcasmo

—Ya se me hacía raro, que mi carisma no funcionara —Draco se sonrojo —piensa que me engaña actuando de esa forma agresiva, aunque eso la hace especial

Los dos amigos lo vieron con cara incrédula, al parecer Draco realmente creía que la chica estaba loca de amor por el

"_**está loco"**_ susurro Blaise.

Hermione paso la semana evadiendo a los misteriosos hombres que la seguían por toda la escuela, después de enterarse que Luna había sido transferida de escuela después que ella entrara estaba molesta

—Señorita Granger —dijo un hombre

Hermione se congelo, mientras pensaba en las formas de escapar

— Desmaius. —dijo un hombre y Hermione vio todo negro.

—Tráiganla pronto —dijo Draco —dime algo ¿cuál corbata se ve mejor?—pregunto a uno de sus sirvientes

— ¿perdón? —dijo el pobre hombre aterrorizado

—Debería ir al mundo Muggle, creo que a ella le gusta más ese lugar —Draco hablaba solo

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba en una mansión enorme y un hombre la estaba esperando

— ¿disculpe? —Pregunto con miedo — ¿seguimos en Hogwarts?

El hombre negó y Hermione trago pesado

— ¿Inglaterra? —pregunto temerosa

—señorita Hermione Granger se me ha pedido que la traiga especialmente a este lugar por su comodidad

—no me diga señorita Hermione Granger solo dígame Hermione

El hombre negó en forma de respuesta

—Por favor la están esperando —señalo la habitación

Hermione se percató que ya no traía el uniforme, traía un vestido de seda blanco. Vio la silueta de una persona en la venta y por un momento pensó ver a Thodore Nott

— ¿Malfoy? —Pregunto sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se acercó a ella

— ¿Qué tiene de raro que este en mi casa? —Pregunto viéndola atentamente — ¿te gusta el vestido? Costo casi cien mil galeones, de hecho traes alrededor de medio millón, entre la ropa el peinado y todo lo demás, estas cosas pasan si eres buena conmigo. Fuera de la escuela puedes disfrutar de ser la novia del gran Draco Malfoy

Hermione volteo a ver su reflejo en el espejo, parecía imposible que esa persona fuera ella

— ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?

—te lo dije, pero lo diré mejor olvida eso, olvida esa guerra que iniciaste conmigo

— ¿Debes estar bromeando? —dijo la chica a la defensiva

— ¿no te gusto el vestido? ¿Quieres algo más elegante?. Todo desde la joyería lo elegí yo para ti

— ¿acaso estas tratando de comprarme? —pregunto asustada

Draco sonrió como niño chiquito

—eso no es necesario ya te lo dije puedo darte todo lo que yo quiera y tu desees en este mundo —dijo acercándose a ella

— ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy? Todo esto es muy desagradable

— ¿entonces porque no respondes mi pregunta? Realmente te has quedado sin palabras.. ¿Por qué no me has respondido si te gusto el vestido? —fijo su mirada gris en ella luego sonrió complacido —el corazón de las personas puede ser comprado fácilmente con dinero, no eres diferente solo eres una hija de Muggles pobre, pero yo te estoy dando una oportunidad de dejar de serlo, deberías estar feliz. Admítelo realmente estas feliz de poder tener toda esa ropa y joyas puestas, vamos sonríe Granger —le dijo en tono arrogante —te he dicho que sonrías —Grito

—Estás loco —dijo molesta — ¿Qué yo pretenda que tú y yo tenemos algo? escúchame bien Draco Malfoy, eres la última persona con la que yo tendría algo, ten toma todo esto —comenzó a quitarse las cosas, hasta que se percató que no sabía dónde estaba su uniforme — ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —le grito. —y solo para que lo sepas no necesito nada de esto para ser feliz, tu eres un pobre ser patético que necesita comprar a las personas, pero escucha hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden comprar, no me voy a rendir así que no me trates como una chica cualquiera

—dime una, reconoceré que tienes razón si mencionas una cosa que no se pueda comprar con dinero

Hermione se quedó en blanco camino molesta tratando de buscar la salida

— ¿pero qué es esto? —Pregunto cuando entro a una habitación con varias mesas de billar —una es más que suficiente, este lugar es extraño —dijo volviendo a buscar la salida. Entro a otra habitación — ¿acaso esto es el gran comedor? —Dijo viendo las grandes mesas —estúpido Malfoy —dijo de nuevo y finalmente abrió la puerta que llevaba afuera.

Salió molesta de la gran mansión no solo la había secuestrado, también había insinuado que podía comprarla, cada vez odiaba más a Draco Malfoy volteo su rostro hacia la mansión una vez más, cuando vio llegar a una mujer con varios hombres como guardaespaldas, la mujer la vio un segundo y siguió su camino

Draco se quedó parado en el gran salón de su casa, sorprendido por la mirada de la chica; a su mente vinieron las palabras de la Gryffindor

_**« Dime porque debo disculparme cuando es a mí a quien deberías ofrecer disculpas » « no me voy a rendir así que no me trates como una chica cualquiera »**_

Debía admitir que la chica tenia agallas le había hecho frente, no se había dejado intimidar por él y lo había golpeado

—Draco —la voz de su madre lo hizo voltear. El chico puso una mirada seria de cierto desprecio y desdén. Camino dejando a la mujer parada

—No pretendas ser mi madre ahora —le dijo cuándo paso cerca de ella camino hasta su cuarto molesto

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—grito

—Joven amo —un hombre le hablo

— ¿Qué es eso que traía puesto? No le gusto

—Conseguimos a los mejores diseñadores —se defendió el hombre

—pues consigue otros, no importa el dinero, es más despide a todos los que tuvieron contacto con ella, ¡DESPIDELOS ¡ —grito

—como usted ordene

Draco se quedó solo y furioso en su cuarto

— ¿pero qué pasa con ella? Soy lindo porque no me acepta —dijo haciendo un puchero —está loca, si eso es la más razonable —Draco continuo hablando solo

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermione caminaba furiosa por La calle, sin poder dar crédito el inmenso tamaño de la propiedad Malfoy había perdido un día de trabajo y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba

«Ahora que lo pienso me he hecho enemigos muy poderosos» pensó

—oye ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione volteo y vio a Theo frente a ella, viéndola con mirada curiosa

—Estoy perdida —contesto sin mucho animo

El chico sonrió y la, acompaño mientras caminaba

—Nott ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿hay algo que no se pueda comprar con dinero?

—El aire —contesto rápido el chico. —bueno el aire natural, porque hoy en día puedes comprar de esas máquinas que suministran oxígeno para que las personas no se mueran

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta, debía confrontar a Malfoy de nuevo y cuando volviera a decirle que le mencionara algo que no se pudiera comprar estaría preparada

—sabes mucho de esas cosas —dijo Hermione

—te lo dije, muchos magos tenemos negocios en el mundo Muggle ¿Cómo crees que somos tan ricos?

— ¿los Malfoy también?

—los Malfoy son uno de ellos, aunque es el padre de Draco el que hace los negocios allá, su esposa se encarga de los negocios en el mundo mágico, son una pareja que se complementa, pero ella puede ser muy exigente y aterradora ¿Por qué preguntas?

—solo quería saber qué tipo de persona es Malfoy

Theo sonrió

—Draco es especial, le pegaste duro y sigues con vida te felicito por cierto ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba por la mirada del chico frente a ella

—Llegamos —dijo señalando la escuela

Hermione se despidió del chico con una sonrisa, no había podido ir a su casa y le había dado pena pedirle que la llevara lo mejor era pasar ese fin de semana y lo que restara del año en la escuela

"_**seguro está muerta"**_ dijo alguien cuando Hermione ingreso a la sala común _**"oí que golpeo a Malfoy debe morir"**_

—no estoy muerta, todavía estoy viva ¡maldita sea! ¿Algún problema?

Todos voltearon a verla y la ignoraron

"_**pero sería mejor si abandonara la escuela"**_ dijo Padma haciendo que la mayoría de los Gryffindor se rieran. Hermione apretó los puños vio a Ginny junto a Neville en la esquina sin acercarse a ella. Camino hasta su cuarto no se sorprendió cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto pintada

-.-.-.

— ¿Qué ellos dijeron que? —pregunto Harry por teléfono

—cálmate, no quiero hablar de eso

—Mione deberías de salir de ahí, esas personas son peligrosas

—si me voy habrán ganado; solo me molesta que digan que he andado con varios hombres

—Lo sé, no has tenido novio —contesto Harry —hablando de eso, quería decirte que tengo novia

—Primera noticia buena, creí que eras Gay —Hermione rio imaginando la cara de su amigo

—pero Mione realmente no has pensado en tener tu primer beso

Hermione colgó después de eso… bajo de nuevo a la sala común no había nadie lo cual agradeció salió por los pasillos al jardín

.

—¡Oye Granger! —Daphne se acercó a ella — ¿quieres tomar él te con nosotros? —señalo a Zabini sentado en el pasto sobre una manta

Hermione se acercó a ellos

—Sabes desde que estas aquí la vida en la escuela es más interesante —dijo la chica

— ¿puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Hermione de forma curiosa

—claro ¿Qué es?

—¿ustedes conocen a Fleur Delacour?

Ambos asintieron

—Ella estudio con nosotros; ella y Theo son muy unidos, más que unidos —dijo Daphne riendo

Este comentario hizo que Hermione se sintiera tonta

— ¿por qué preguntas?

—por nada, solo tenía curiosidad

—es cierto ella vendrá pronto es probable que Theo este feliz para el, ella es como su hermana mayor, su madre y su novia, ¿sabías que los padres de Theo murieron? —pregunto Blaise

Hermione asintió tomando un sorbo de te

—después de eso, nuestro amigo dejo de hablar fue Fleur la que logro que el volviera hacer alguien, por eso ella es importante para él, es su primer amor

Hermione se sintió más tonta recordó lo que le había dicho a Nott sobre la chica y la forma en que se había enojado con ella ahora comprendía por que se había enojado

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en nuestro amigo? —pregunto de forma curiosa el moreno

Hermione negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto

—por cierto muy buen golpe, es la primera vez que veo a Draco tan sorprendido, realmente eres algo especial —dijo Daphne

— él está loco, me secuestro y luego pretendía que aceptara una sarta de idioteces

— ¿eso le dijiste? ¡Vaya! Realmente es la primera vez que alguien lo trata así, debe de estar conmocionado

— ¿desde cuándo se conocen ustedes cuatro? —Pregunto Hermione —parecen buenos amigos

—Desde niños, hemos crecido juntos, quizá Draco es algo estúpido a veces y cretino pero es porque no es fácil para él —dijo Daphne —me doy cuenta que eres una chica muy curiosa,. Así que pregunta lo que quieras, es lo menos que podemos hacer por hacer la vida en la escuela interesante..

— ¿Por qué parece que los maestros no hacen nada contra los abusos?

Ambos chicos rieron

—es porque la familia Malfoy controla la escuela, mejor dicho es casi dueña de todo el lugar, solo que hace creer a las personas que el director tiene el control, mientras no se metan con Draco todos tienen su trabajo asegurado.—contesto Blaise —¿algo más que quieras saber?

—Eso es tan injusto —dijo Hermione

—sí, un poco pero la vida no es siempre justa. Por cierto habrá una fiesta pronto estás invitada, de mi parte —dijo Daphne —a cambio tú me enseñas más de tu mundo, dentro de poco tendré que aprender los negocios de la familia y eso incluye socializar con los no magos ¿me ayudarías?

—claro—Hermione asintió, si los veía y hablaba con ellos no eran tan idiotas hasta parecían humanos

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione camino de regreso al castillo sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, aun recordaba la mirada de Nott cuando hablo de Fleur, se recrimino mentalmente haber dicho todas esas cosas y por extraño que pareciera sentía que ella no podía competir contra la maga, de hecho Hermione admiraba a Fleur, alzo su vista y vio a Theo por los pasillos tenía sangre en una mano.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto el chico al sentir que ella sujetaba su mano

—Se te infectara, si no vas a la enfermería, solo hare esto por ti —dijo vendando su mano con un pañuelo

Astoria caminaba por los pasillos molesta

"_**¿cómo funciona esto?**_" dijo a Padma quien la seguía muy de cerca "_**estúpido aparato Muggle" "se supone que sirve para hablar con otras personas y grabar cosas, aunque no sé qué signifique todo eso"**_

"_**mira eso"**_ dijo Hannah señalando a Hermione y Theo _**"¿lo estas grabando?"**_

"_**eso creo" **_ contesto Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hermione se mantuvo el resto del día en su cuarto sin salir, no es que tuviera a donde ir todos en esa escuela la odiaban, quizá no todos pero venía siendo lo mismo: nadie le hablaba salvo para molestarla. Su celular sonó era una llamada que esperaba sin mucho animo

—madre lo siento no pude ir

—no te preocupes, sabemos que estas estudiando ¿te estas portando bien? ¿Has hecho algunos amigos?

—si madre, todos son tan agradables en este lugar como ya te había dicho

—eso es bueno hija, recuerda que debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, no te preocupes por nosotros concéntrate en tus estudios, tu padre entiende que no puedas venir siempre, así que animo hija. Unos nacen siendo guapos, inteligentes y ricos y otros como nosotros solo inteligentes, así que mucho ánimo

—lo tendré en cuenta, quizá este fin de semana tampoco vaya a visitarlos

Hermione cortó la llamada con su madre, a pesar de haber hablado sabía que el mensaje oculto en todo eso era _**"consigue novio" **_observo el pañuelo que Theo le había dado y sonrió con mucho cuidado lo guardo entre sus cosas, le esperaban unos meses muy largos en esa escuela, escribió en un pergamino las iniciales T.N y se acostó a dormir sintiéndose tonta recordando las palabras que le habían dicho sobre Nott y Fleur _**« ella es como su hermana mayor, su madre y su novia»**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Draco practicaba con sus amigos duelos cuando vio a Hermione con la nariz sangrando

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo caminando discretamente

Hermione limpio la sangre que le había causado una chica en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabía que lo habían hecho apropósito para molestarla, todos se habían reído, comenzó a llorar mientras limpiaba su nariz en el baño

Draco carraspeo tras de ella, se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo. Hermione lo vio y lo rechazo

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo el chico acercándose de nuevo

—Aléjate, no quiero tu ayuda Malfoy —dijo apartándolo

— ¿en qué pensabas cuando dejaste que te hicieran eso? —Pregunto el chico —no llores, limpia tus lágrimas

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto molesta —creí que eras el más feliz por verme sufrir, fuiste tú el que puso esa estúpida carta en mi silla y fuiste tú el que comenzó esto

—Aun así no llores, eso no es típico de ti —dijo Draco tratando de ser amable

— ¿Por qué sigues molestándome? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para llorar?

— ¿siempre eres tan agresiva con las personas que quieren ayudarte? —pregunto el

—Nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda, es más si me estuviera muriendo serias la última persona a la que recurriría, prefiero morir antes que estar en deuda contigo —Hermione comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda

—Espera —Draco la sujeto — ¿Qué tengo mal? —pregunto

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? ¿No me has visto? Soy guapo, alto, inteligente y rico ¿Por qué no te gusto? ¿Cómo puedo no gustarte?

—precisamente todo tu no me gusta —dijo señalándolo— caminas como si el mundo fuera tuyo, además tu estúpido cabello rubio me molesta no hay nada en ti que me guste —dijo hablando fuerte

— ¿oyes estás loca?

—y aún no he terminado, es estúpido que ustedes cuatro no cumplan las normas de la escuela, ¿Qué traes puesto? Jamás usan el uniforme

—realmente estás loca

— ¿quieres que lo vuelva a decir "Te Odio Draco Malfoy" —dijo casi gritando —detesto tu forma de ser eres un cretino, TE ODIO

Draco se quedó parado y molesto golpeo la pared y aventó unos hechizos, esa tarde durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch fue violento, las palabras que Hermione le había dicho lo habían molestado mucho. Después de las duchas cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, seguía molesto porque ella le había dicho esas cosas, pero estaba molesto porque le había gustado que ella se las dijera, sus palabras tenían tanta verdad que le dolía. Entonces recordó la fiesta que habría por la llegada de Fleur, toda la escuela estaba invitada seguro que ella asistiría y las vacaciones de invierno se juntaban se podía decir que la suerte estaba a su favor

-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Por qué no iras? —Harry atendía una mesa mientras hablaba con Hermione

—no quiero, mejor trabajo necesito el dinero más que una fiesta y eso hago ¿no me extrañas?

—Yo te extraño —dijo Hagrid viéndola —pero sé que quieren irse sin mi

—No voy a ninguna parte —dijo Hermione —ni a esa fiesta ni de vacaciones necesito el dinero, mi papá fue estafado y ahora debemos mucho dinero. Así que debo trabajar

—Mione creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones, Sirius prometió conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo en el Londres Muggle podemos hacerlo juntos —dijo Harry sonriendo –pero deberías ir a esa fiesta, también vas a la escuela

—creo que tienes razón Harry pero no tengo ropa

—Por eso no te preocupes —Harry sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco veía en todas direcciones esperando que Granger apareciera por la puerta

—oye deja de caminar —le grito Blaise — ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Creí que no te gustaba llegar primero a las fiestas?

—se llama crear recuerdos y socializar, debemos hacerlo debes en cuando ¿Qué es eso que traes? —señalo la mano de Daphne

—esto, es un celular, un aparato Muggle que le pedí a Granger

— ¿porque hablan con ella? —pregunto fingiendo indignación «que no piensa venir ¿o qué?» pensó molesto

Fleur entro acompañada de Theo al gran salón mientras todos comenzaban a señalarlos y sonreír de admiración

"_**es tan hermosa" "parece una diosa"**_ se escuchaba bajo

— ¿Qué te ocurre Draco? Pareces ansioso —dijo Blaise

—no es verdad

— ¿estás enojado con Theo?

—ya dije que no estoy ansioso ni molesto con nadie

Hermione ingreso a la fiesta llevaba un vestido rosa de encaje sencillo a comparación de los vestidos elegantes que portaban todos

—Granger ¿reamente estas aquí? — Hannah le sonrió — ¿pero que traes puesto?

—Aunque bueno tu ropa no importa realmente, toda tú eres patética siempre —dijo Padma

"_**EL F4"**_ grito alguien y todos se hicieron a un lado, las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas, Draco poso su mirada en Hermione, la chica simplemente se mantuvo alejada de todos

—Hola Granger, solo quería decirte que aquella vez que te defendiste fue algo increíble —un chico de Gryffindor se acercó a ella

—Claro que fue muy increíble —la voz de Astoria los hizo voltear —es muy famosa en la escuela, no leíste la noticia en el periódico escolar, ha tenido muchas aventuras con chicos

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? —pregunto Hermione

— ¿de qué hablas? ¡Solamente tratamos de protegerte! —las tres chicas rieron

— ¿Qué les he hecho?

—eres algo ofensivo para la vista, siempre detrás de Nott, lo sabemos siempre lo acosas, nosotras somos las más cercanas a ellos, pero jamás nos han visto llegas tú y te crees con el derecho de querer quitarnos a nuestros príncipes ¡además! ¿cómo puede alguien como tu asistir a esta escuela?

Draco observaba desde su asiento a Hermione con mucha curiosidad cuando vio a las tres chicas acercarse a ella

—Deberías irte ahora —le dijo Astoria —si no quieres que tu amado Nott se ría de ti, aunque estoy segura que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, teniendo a Fleur a su lado, como dicen tres son multitud y tú estorbas

Se escucharon unos gritos cuando Theodore Nott saco a bailar a Fleur

— ¿ahora lo entiendes? —Dijo Padma viéndola —aléjate del F4

Hermione vio a Theodore Nott y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de tristeza

— ¿lo entiendes Granger? Tu no perteneces a este lugar —Astoria fingió que se caía y vertió su copa sobre la ropa de la chica —cuanto lo siento

Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a vaciar sus copas sobre Hermione

—solo vete, esta es una fiesta de bienvenida para Fleur tu solo estorbas

Draco observo con los puños apretados de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos se levantó de golpe camino hacia donde estaba Hermione, pero antes que pudiera llegar Theo y Fleur estaban a su lado. Draco se detuvo

—Pareces un poco mojada —dijo de forma distraída Theo — ¿y el pañuelo?

—No lo traje —contesto con un hilo de voz

Theo sonrio y le ofreció otro pañuelo

—Debes traerlo siempre —dijo con una sonrisa amable. Luego dirigió una mirada al trio de chicas

—Gracias —dijo Hermione

Draco observo a Hermione y sintió una fuerte frustración guardo el pañuelo que había sacado de nuevo en su bolsillo

—Vaya que bonita celebración —interrumpió Fleur

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia la rubia con su mejor sonrisa fingida

—Fleur cuanto tiempo, estas hermosa —dijo Astoria sonriendo

—Quería darles las gracias por hacer una fiesta tan entretenida —sonrió —realmente lo aprecio —dijo esto y vacío su copa sobre ellas — ¿Por qué estás ahí parado Theo? —Dijo caminando hacia el chico, sonrió a Hermione — lo siento mucho por favor acompáñame

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?—pregunto Hermione cuando estuvo en el cuarto de Fleur

—Theo, menciono a una chica interesante. Supe que eras tú en el momento que te vi. Pero me sorprendió Theo nunca ha mostrado interés en ninguna persona jamás. Quizá le gustas —dijo riendo

—No, eso es imposible —dijo Hermione sonrojada

—solo bromeaba

Fleur le acerco un vestido

—ahora faltan los zapatos, ¿lo sabias? los zapatos son importantes, siempre es importante tener los zapatos correctos cuando tomas una decisión importante, los zapatos adecuados te llevan al lugar adecuado, o eso dicen en parís las chicas

Hermione bajo acompañada de Fleur todas las miradas se concentraron en ellas

Draco maldecía bajo no haber llegado antes que su amigo, estaba molesto

—Estas muy linda — Dijo el chico sonriendo

—No seas mal educado, sácala a bailar —le dijo Fleur

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho, ella sonreía como tonta y se sonrojaba por las palabras de su amigo entonces recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho sobre el vestido que él, le había elegido ¿Qué tenía de diferente ese vestido? ¿Por qué ella sonreía?

Se levantó de golpe de su asiento

— ¡oye! ¿Qué clase de locura es que te guste ella? Esta chica recibió la tarjeta roja

—eres tan infantil como siempre —dijo Fleur sonriendo — ¿no te parece que está muy linda Draco?

—Aunque seas tú Fleur, no te permito que me hables así, y no importa que se ponga ropa linda sigue siendo la hija de unos Muggle —Draco destilo todo el veneno posible. Estaba molesto

—En ese caso yo no pienso perdonar a quien le hable mal a Fleur —Theo se colocó delante de Draco

Draco golpeo a Theo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Hermione trato de interponerse pero el impulso la hizo caer al suelo junto a Draco haciendo que sus labios se tocaran en un pequeño roce

— ¿enserio? —dijo Blaise al ver a los dos chicos boca a boca

—Eso no parece tan mal —dijo Daphne riendo

Y todos los presentes vieron a Draco besando a Hermione

* * *

**_Hola como dije al principio esta es una adaptación ^^ tanto del dorama como el manga con ligeros cambios espero les guste la historia, lo se Draco es odioso, pero espero que les guste la historia _**

**_ya saben espero sus opiniones siempre me motivan y alegran ;-; _**

**_espero poder actualizar en estos días otra historia, todo depende que arreglen mi computadora, la cual amenaza con dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento... así que espero me tengan paciencia en las demás historias_**

ahora para los que juegan la trivia en mi face sobre mis Fic's la pregunta es:

•la respuesta deben darla en la imagen que subí al face (Sakura Gremory)

¿que significa fleur delacour para Theodore Nott?


	3. Por una Noche, seamos Amigos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K.R**

**La historia tampoco me perteneces, es una adaptación del manga: Hana Yori Dango de ****Yōko Kamio** **y el dorama Coreano basado en la misma historia (Boys Over Flowers) a mí simplemente me gusto la historia y la adapte a los personajes (lamento algunas faltas de ortografía) quisiera tener mas tiempo libre para revisar bien todos los capitulos pero desgraciadamente no lo tengo**

* * *

No me lo digas con Magia

Capítulo 3

**Por una noche, seamos amigos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Draco sonreía como idiota en su mansión mientras las nubes se amontonaban en presagio de una tormenta. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y Granger simplemente lo evadía, lo cual a Draco le parecía encantador por parte de la chica, había mandado a retirar la tarjeta, por lo que nadie debía molestarla ahora. Una sirvienta derramo te cerca de el

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó rápidamente.

Draco la vio y luego sonrió

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Se siente bien amo? —Pregunto uno de sus sirvientes

—No entiendo que dice esta sirvienta, que lo limpie un Elfo si ella no puede, es más si está cansada que descanse —dijo amablemente el Rubio —que preparen la carrosa ira a la escuela, es más creo que me quedare en ella estas vacaciones

—Joven amo, no es propio que usted haga eso

— ¿Por qué? Los estudiantes deben estar en la escuela no has oído el dicho Muggle: al que madruga dios le da más dinero —dijo con una sonrisa caminando a la ventana —El día está muy lindo

—Despediré a la empleada señor —Dijo el mayordomo

— ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que lo haga un Elfo si ella está cansada, deberían relajarse todos, están muy cansados la gente dirá que yo maltrato a mis empleados

Todos los empleados lo vieron con cierta duda sobre todo por el tono de voz y porque empezaba a llover en ese momento.

Hermione estaba molesta caminaba por la escuela mientras veía a los demás alumnos prepararse para irse de vacaciones, toco sus labios y recordó el golpe que le había dado al estúpido de Malfoy por haberle robado su primer beso. Giro la puerta que llevaba a la torre de astronomía y el noto llena de alguna clase de sustancia extraña, dio un grito de frustración al saber que eso había sido obra de Malfoy. Había estado haciendo ese tipo de bromas desde el beso, aunque ahora parecía que nadie más quería molestarla

Draco no paraba de reír mientras imaginaba a Hermione molesta por su pequeña broma, ante la mirada de Daphne y Blaise que parecía que habían pasado a ser ignorados

—Ha estado comportándose como loco desde el baile —Dijo Daphne

—Si lo veo bien, es la primera vez que lo veo esforzarse por algo —dijo Blaise viendo a Draco

—La pregunta es ¿Por qué tortura a Granger de esa forma?

—Es verdad, incluso la beso —dijo Blaise un poco más fuerte

—Creo que es la forma en que trata de conquistarla —Dijo Daphne logrando captar la mirada de Draco

— ¿Qué dices? Esta es mi manera de decirle que es especial, si no fuera así ¿Por qué me molestaría en prestarle atención? Es mi tiempo y es muy valioso

—Pues no creo que a la gente normal le guste ese tipo de atención —Dijo Daphne

—Ya cállate —Dijo Draco haciendo un puchero —creí que sin Theo no habría regaños

—Es verdad ¿Dónde estará? —Pregunto Blaise

—Ya sabes lo que dicen el amor es extraño, complacer a Fleur no es fácil

—Theo es tonto si le gusta simplemente tiene que ir y besarla —Dijo Draco volviendo a reír

Theodore Nott sujetaba su varita frente al lago, siempre le había gustado practicar en silencio, estaba molesto y no podía hacer un simple hechizo, sabía que algunos alumnos podían conjurar Patronus pero a él no le salía, con cansancio se sentó y arrojo su varita al lado

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo viendo a Hermione

Ella simplemente lo observo en silencio se acercó a él y sujeto su mano

—Te lastimaste de nuevo —dijo tratando de tomar la mano del chico —solo déjame hacer esto por ti —dijo un poco triste

Theodore Nott evito verla simplemente dejo que ella vendara su mano

Astoria reía con malicia

—Te tengo Granger —dijo sosteniendo el celular en alto —.Te arrepentirás por haber besado a Draco en el baile, no se conforma con eso también quiere a Theo, ¡es una zorra!

Hermione termino de vendar la mano y vio a Theo el simplemente suspiro de forma cansada, Hermione acerco la varita que había tirado y se alejó del chico

Draco odiaba esperar a las personas, como odiaba ir al área de piscinas de la escuela

—Llegas Tarde —Dijo cuándo oyó que la puerta se abría su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Astoria y sus amiguitas entrar

Con suma rapidez Astoria le entrego el video que había gradado de Hermione y Theo en el lago. Draco odiaba los aparatos Muggles como odiaba lo que estaba viendo, sin decir palabra salió del lugar seguido por las chicas

—Creo que se han estado viendo en ese lugar desde que ella entro a Hogwarts —dijo Hannah

—Por eso Theo la ha estado defendiendo —dijo Astoria —tiene cara de alguien que no hace nada, pero su plan es seducir a los chicos, te pido que tengas cuidado

Draco se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a la chica, le molestaba que tuviera el cabello pintado de rubio. De hecho no había nada en ella que le agradara. Solo la soportaba por ser hermana de Daphne, pero había momentos en los que podía hacer sus excepciones

—Cállate, si dices una palabra más de ella te arranco la lengua y se la doy a un Trol de comida —Noto que aun traía el teléfono de Astoria, se lo mostro a la chica y lo aventó fuertemente—. No me hables si no te lo pido

Astoria ahogo un grito de terror al ver la mirada gris de Draco

Cuando Draco la dejo se acercó a su celular

—Mi padre y Daphne me mataran se supone es en lo que invertirán en el mundo Muggle —Dijo Astoria con una lágrima.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, los alumnos parecían emocionados por las vacaciones pero ella estaba preocupada por Theo, jamás lo había visto tan triste ¿sería mala educación ir a ver si seguía practicando? Decidió ir a verlo, corrió hasta el lago pero no había nadie entonces dio vuelta y Draco estaba frente a ella. Hermione se sorprendió y dio un pasa atrás

— ¿Qué? ¿No soy la persona que esperabas ver? Contéstame

—Malfoy —Dijo forzadamente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir? —Pregunto molesto

Hermione lo ignoro y siguió caminando. Draco sujeto su brazo con fuerza

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A mi cuarto, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

—Pues yo si —dijo Draco sujetándola más fuerte

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Escucha Granger, tengo algo que decirte

—Suéltame y dilo

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos? —Pregunto Draco sujetándola más fuerte—. ¿Crees que puedes jugar con el gran Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Ahora quien juega? —Dijo Hermione seria —ahora suéltame —Dijo agitando su brazo logrando que el rubio la soltara

Draco la vio serio su semblante era molesto

—Trate de hablar contigo por las buenas, pero tú no me dejas acercarme —Dijo Arrastrando sus palabras—. No sé si me conoces bien pero a mí me gusta que me paguen de la misma forma no importa quién sea, todos reciben su merecido, fui amable contigo pero ya no lo seré, prepárate Granger —La sujeto de la camisa con fuerza logrando que ella se asustara

— ¿Qué Haces Malfoy? —Hermione alzo su varita

—Es verdad, ¿Planeas usarla? Estoy desarmado es tu oportunidad, pero si lo haces te aseguro que la única que saldrá perdiendo eres tu —dijo besándola a la fuerza

Cuando finalmente la soltó Hermione lloraba

— ¿Te doy asco?—Pregunto Serio

Hermione no contesto nada simplemente agacho la mirada. Draco camino dejándola sola, las lágrimas rodaron sin control mientras trataba de controlarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunes en la Tarde todos los alumnos estaban emocionados las vacaciones estaban a unos días de distancia

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Fleur —Dijo Daphne viendo a Blaise—. Theo anda muy molesto desde hace unos días

—Es razonable, Fleur es mayor dos años, ella cumple diecinueve

— ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? —Pregunto Draco

— ¿No te preocupa Theo? —Pregunto Daphne

—Me da igual. Sus asuntos amorosos no me interesan.

Hermione vio la lechuza en su ventana con una carta la abrió lentamente mientras trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido con Draco, leyó la invitación de cumpleaños. Suspiro cansada, no estaba segura si debía ir, después de todo no quería toparse con Malfoy, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Theo y su mirada Triste. Tomo su celular y marco a Harry

— ¿Iras? —Pregunto su amigo

—No tengo ropa apropiada —dijo Tratando de que su voz saliera normal

—Este es el momento cuando el príncipe encantador llega —Dijo Harry

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Simplemente que ayudare a mi amiga, te enviare algo

—Harry, no tienes que hacerlo sé que las cosas con Sirius están mal

—Precisamente por eso quiero hacerlo, eres mi amiga y el hecho que mi Padrino este pasando por un mal momento no impide que quiera ayudarte, tu harías lo mismo por mi si pudieras, así que no acepto un no por respuesta te enviare algo confía en mi buen gusto

Hermione se dio por vencida y acepto. Colgó el teléfono y espero que llegara la lechuza con el regalo de Harry no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta de sociedad. Pero sería de mala educación ya que Fleur se había portado muy amable con ella vio la dirección y supo que era fuera de la escuela ¿acaso podría salir? Seguro la respuesta era «si» en esa escuela el dinero mandaba seguro su madre estaría feliz si se enteraba que iría a una fiesta de sociedad como las llamaba ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Blaise sonreía nervioso mientras varias chicas lo acosaban

—Dijiste que me llamarías —Dijo una

— ¿estás solo? ¿Puedo ser tu pareja? —Pregunto otra chica

— ¿Por qué tú? No lo toques —Una tercera chica empujo a otra, Blaise Zabini sonrió a todas y entonces vio entrar a Hermione, lucia diferente traía un vestido realmente lindo. Con suma caballerosidad se separó de las chicas que peleaban su atención, se acercó a Hermione y la sujeto

— ¿Por qué tardaste? —Pregunto logrando que las chicas lo vieran

— ¿Qué crees que haces Zabini? —Pregunto Hermione

—Tu solo sígueme la corriente y te deberé un favor —dijo Caminando rápido con ella hasta la mesa donde estaba Daphne y Draco

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Draco viéndola fijamente

—Me invitaron

— ¿Robaste la ropa?—Pregunto Draco

—Solo puedo decir que te ves hermosa, sobre todo cuando te arreglas a si de bonita —Dijo Blaise

—Es verdad —corroboro Daphne — ¿no lo crees Draco?

—Por favor, sigue siendo hija de Muggles —contesto el rubio

Los dos chicos sonrieron al ver la cara de su amigo el cual detonaba que pensaba precisamente lo contrario

Fleur y Theo aparecieron en la puerta y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Hermione sonrió de alegría porque Fleur realmente se veía hermosa y estaba agradecida con ella, los invitados comenzaron a felicitar a la chica

—Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí —Dijo Fleur de una forma muy respetuosa —A mis amigos por estar hoy aquí les estoy muy agradecida —Señalo a Draco y los demás —Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer

— ¿Creen que finalmente anunciaran su compromiso?—Pregunto Blaise viendo fijamente a Fleur quien parecía nerviosa

—No dirigiré la compañía de mis Padres he decidido que viviere en el mundo Muggle y ejerceré la carrera de Leyes en él, lamento si esto decepciona a todos pero creo que hoy en día las personas no se miden por la sangre o su origen por eso trabajare duro por ser alguien y no depender de un apellido, volveré a Francia y espero ser una mejor persona cuando regrese, una persona de la que todos puedan sentirse orgullosos. Pero sobre todo sentirme orgullosa yo misma de las decisiones que tome a partir de ahora

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por estas palabras. Hermione no pudo más que sentir admiración por la maga frente a ella, realmente era alguien impresionante. Ella esperaba ser un día alguien tan genial y decidida como Fleur en ese momento

—Theo debe estar destrozado —Dijo Daphne —Ahora sabemos porque estaba molesto

—Fleur está llena de sorpresas —Dijo Blaise

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott entro al cuarto, estaba visiblemente alterado, tenía los ojos rojos. Fleur entro y Theo evito verla, mientras sostenía un muñeco

— Veo que aún lo conservas —Dijo Fleur viendo a Theo — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos lejos?

—Aun lo recuerdas —Dijo Theo de forma fría. Fleur le sonrió

—Desde ese momento dejaste de tratarme como una hermana

—Pero tú sigues viéndome de esa forma —Dijo molesto

Fleur se acercó a él y lo abrazo

—Realmente estas molesto

Theo aventó el muñeco que sostenía a la basura

—No es justo que me abandones

—Sabes que eso es mentira, jamás lo haría

—deja de mentir, me estas dejando —Dijo Theo alejándose de ella

—Si fuera mentira no me molestaría que te fijaras en otras chicas

— ¿De qué hablas?

—El día que te vi ayudar a esa chica en la fiesta, sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos

—Deja de burlarte —Exclamo Theo molesto

—El tiempo paso y no me di cuenta cuando te convertiste en un hombre, me alegro por ti—Fleur lo vio fijamente—. Ella es una chica linda

—Deja de escudarte en eso, cuando me acercaba a ti me protegías y me rechazabas al mismo tiempo, simplemente quería que te fijaras en mí, pero todo lo que soy es un muñeco alguien con quien puedes jugar

—Una persona no llora toda la noche cuando pierde un juguete como lo hice yo el día de la fiesta

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? Fleur te he sido fiel, solo he pensado en ti todos estos años y créeme me haría feliz tenerte entre mis brazos ya no soy un niño, así que deja de verme como si lo fuera— Theo la sujeto de los brazos y la acerco a él dándole un beso

—Lo siento Theo, lo siento—Dijo Fleur abrazándolo y volviéndolo a besar

.

Hermione se quedó parada fuera de la puerta entre abierta. Estaba con el corazón destrozado mientras veía a Theodore Nott besarse con Fleur, no tenía nada que decir ni que opinar, solo quería irse de ese lugar rápidamente. Con la cabeza baja camino despacio

—Te verás mal si te descubren frente a su puerta

Hermione alzo la mirada. Draco estaba frente a ella, sonriendo de una forma casual

—Además, creo que espiar a las personas no va contigo, no me gustaría que empezaran rumores de ese tipo sobre ti

— ¿Quién dijo que yo espiaba? —Pregunto susurrando

Draco sonrió y Hermione camino más rápido alejándose de la puerta cuando escucho que se abría se detuvo de golpe

—Hermione —Dijo Fleur —Gracias por venir hoy

—Gracias por invitarme

— ¿ustedes están justos? —Pregunto Theo

—De hecho si — Dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione —vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín

Theo los vio seriamente

—Si un paseo —Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa forzada caminando al lado del rubio

—Estamos a mano, de acuerdo, olvida lo del beso del baile —Le susurro Draco

—Claro que no —Dijo Hermione —Era mi primer beso, además que me robaste otro

—Tu realmente no perdonas nada —Dijo Draco viéndola —Solo olvídalo

—No, no lo haré, digamos que me has pagado el veinticinco por ciento de todo

—Bien —Contesto Draco caminando a su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie? —Pregunto Hermione cuando entraron a un Bar

—Pedí que los corrieran a todos, siéntete libre de llorar si gustas, o puedo pedirle a uno de mis guardias que entre si quieres golpear algo

—Tu realmente estás loco, además ¿Quién te dijo que quiero llorar?

—Después de verlos besándose, me pareció que querías morirte —Contesto Draco

—Claro que no, una chica como yo no es competencia para alguien tan genial como Fleur, no soy muy linda, tampoco soy rica solamente soy inteligente

—Sin mencionar que tu personalidad es terrible, eres violenta y tu cabello a veces parece un desastre, eres buena en clases, nadas bien y ¡adivina! Golpeaste a Draco Malfoy

—Tienes razón, no me considero una chica muy linda, pero no era necesario que dijeras todo eso, sé que no soy especial, desde el principio no era competencia para Fleur

—Es verdad, no hay comparación Fleur creció con dinero y tú no, y eso te hace diferente te esfuerzas más que los demás, estudias hasta tarde. Lo que quiero decir es que no estas mal tienes algo especial

Hermione levanto la vista y vio los ojos grises de Draco observándola

—No trates de compararte con las demás chicas, no es algo que alguien como tu deba hacer

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Hermione confundida

—Sí Theo te hubiera conocido antes, se habría enamorado de ti

— ¿Eres honesto? —Pregunto Hermione sonrojada

—Ya lo dije, no eres una belleza como Fleur, ni rica, aunque todo eso sea importante para la gente de nuestra clase social. Eres la primera chica que me gusta y para mí eso te hace importante —Dijo viéndola fijamente

Hermione noto un brillo en la mirada de Draco un brillo diferente incluso parecía feliz con lo que acababa de decir ¿acaso era una broma? Hermione se sentía abrumada y hasta cierto punto sonrojada seguramente su cara estaría roja

—Disculpa Voy al baño —Dijo Draco levantándose rápido

Hermione sonrió apenada cuando el encargado la vio

—Demasiado calor —Dijo tomándose de golpe el vaso frente a ella

Draco echo agua a su cara acababa de confesarse de una forma poco ortodoxa no de la forma que hubiera querido, aunque eso ya no importaba le había dicho a Hermione Granger que le gustaba y no había mentido; ella era la primera chica que realmente había captado su atención, pensó en esconderse en el baño le daba pena salir y enfrentarse con la chica de Gryffindor, pero lo había dicho y un Malfoy no tiene miedo aunque él tenía miedo de ser rechazado abiertamente de nuevo. Salió del baño se sentó al lado de la chica

—¡Hey Malfoy! —Dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo abrazo

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto al encargado

El hombre señalo los vasos frente a el

— ¿Los bebió todos?

—soy una mujer ¿verdad? —Pregunto — ¿Por qué eres malo?

— ¿Malo?

—Sí, eres malo —Dijo Hermione—además no tengo tiempo estoy ocupada, asistiendo a una escuela de gente pretenciosa donde me tratan mal, tengo que trabajar porque mi papá se mete en problemas y tú te metes conmigo, todo es una pesadilla no tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías de amor

—Estas ebria —Dijo Draco sosteniéndola — ¡oye no te duermas!

Hermione rio y lo vio

—Hoy estoy triste y algo molesta, eres malo muy malo, muy bien te hare una rebaja y un regalo te perdono un poquito más por haberme besado a la fuerza hoy fuiste muy amable conmigo —Hermione se acercó a el

— ¡Hay Granger! —Dijo Draco y arrugo la cara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mansión Malfoy estaba hecha un caos hombres y mujeres salían de ella

Hermione abrió los ojos le dolía la cabeza

—Que rico huele, es menta —Dijo bostezando

—Tienes buen olfato

Hermione vio al frente y se dio cuenta que no era su casa y de pronto se percató que frente a él estaba Draco leyendo el periódico

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Pregunto asustada

—Tranquila yo te traje —dijo Draco sin despegar su vista del periódico — ¿Querías ir así a la escuela? aunque dudo que haya alguien es martes todos están preparándose para irse a sus casas, solamente tú te preocupas por ir a clases ¿recuerdas anoche? —dijo tronando los dedos. Un elfo se presentó frente a él sosteniendo el traje de gala que Draco usaba la noche anterior

—Este es el traje que traía anoche, gracias a ti no volveré a usarlo nunca más ¿Sabes cuánto costo?

Hermione maldijo bajo

—No me interesa tu ropa —dijo gritándole — ¿Por qué me la presumes?

—No lo hago Granger, solo te muestro lo que usaba anoche, era la primera vez que usaba ese traje y fue la última gracias a ti —Dijo e indico al elfo que se retirara

Hermione lo vio y luego las imágenes de la noche volvieron a su mente había vomitado sobre Draco, se ruborizo y se metió bajo las mantas de la cama

— ¿Ya lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió

—Perdón—Dijo ella —Lamento haberte dado tantas molestias

Draco iba a decir algo cuando un elfo ingreso

—Joven amo, tengo algo importante que decirle —Dijo el Elfo

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—La madre del Amo ha llegado

— ¿Qué? —Grito Draco — ¿Esta aquí?

—La ama, llego hace cinco minutos

.

Narcissa Malfoy ingreso a la mansión caminando con elegancia

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?— Pregunto a uno de los empleados

—En su habitación Madame

—Bien asegúrense que no escape

—Si Madame

—Snape, necesito los documentos de este evento —Dijo a su secretario

.

Draco sujeto a Hermione de la mano

—Rápido ven, tenemos que sacarte de aquí —Dijo, mientras marcaba a sus amigos

Hermione lo vio de forma extraña

—sí Granger también tengo celular vi que Daphne tenia uno y son muy útiles en casos de emergencia como la de ahora

— ¿Draco? —La voz de Daphne sonó del otro lado de la línea

—Espera marco a todos —Dijo Draco llamando a todos a la vez

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Blaise

—La bruja volvió, los necesito aquí rápido, Granger está en mi casa

— ¿Qué? Si te llega a atrapar es tu fin —Dijo Daphne colgando

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron todos usando polvos Flu

—Era cierto —Dijo Blaise viendo a Hermione —me pregunto que pasara si sabe que hay una chica en tu cuarto

—Te apuesto a que mañana por la mañana Draco ira de camino a Noruega —Dijo Daphne

—Pero antes, contratara alguien que se deshaga de Granger y toda su familia —Dijo Theo

—Cállense, no ven lo peligroso que es todo esto —Dijo Draco rápido

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Hermione asustada—No creo que sea tan mala

—Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y decidimos escaparnos de la escuela, en menos de dos horas estábamos rodeados por un cuerpo de Aurores que nos apuntaban con sus varitas, incluso nos esposaron— Dijo Blaise

— ¿Ahora entienden? —pregunto Draco. Todos asintieron

-.-.-.-.

Narcissa Malfoy leía los papeles frente a ella

—El hospital ha solicitado patrocinio —Dijo Snape, leyendo las peticiones

—Recházalo —contesto la mujer

—La organización de magia solicita su presencia en el evento en conmemoración a la libertad

—Recházalo, si comenzamos a darle esperanza a esa gente creerán que somos iguales, suficiente es con organizar obras de caridad con los Muggles y las que hacemos aquí ¿Draco está en su cuarto?

—Sí, he pedido que lo vigilen —Contesto Snape

Narcissa subió hasta la habitación de su hijo

—Vaya veo que están aquí, espero que ayuden en esta subasta —Dijo viendo a los amigos de su hijo — ¿y quién es ella? —Señalo a Hermione

—Estudia con nosotros —Dijo Theo acercándose —Es nueva en la escuela

—Sí, es la mascota del F4 —Contesto Blaise —hacemos una excepción ya que es linda

— ¿A que se dedican sus padres?

Hermione iba a hablar pero Daphne la interrumpió

—Investigación, son investigadores y trabajan fuera muy fuera de hecho casi nunca se sabe dónde están

Snape vio a Hermione y sonrió, sabía quién era pero al ver el interés que ponían en mentir los chicos decidió que era mejor no decir nada a pesar de todo Snape cuidaba a Draco y al parecer estaban mintiendo para ayudarlo

—Las cosas están listas —Dijo Snape —Los invitados están llegando

—Claro —contesto la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada a la joven que estaba al lado de Theo, parecía alguien educada por la ropa que traía puesta se veía de buena familia aun así no le gustaba que cualquier chica estuviera cerca de su hijo

—Investiga todo de ella —le dijo a su secretario cuando estuvieron fuera del cuarto

—Como ordene

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Creo que no debimos mentir —Dijo Hermione

—Estás loca ¿querías que supiera que eres hija de Muggles? —Dijo Theo —si decíamos eso lo más seguro es que hiciera algo contra ellos

—Una vez que te pone en la mira no hay forma de escapar, es la verdad tratamos de protegerte —dijo Daphne —Ahora eres nuestra amiga

—Mi madre es una bruja —Dijo Draco —ella solo ve dinero en las personas, créeme es muy cruel

—Malfoy, ¿crees que eso sea Hereditario?

—No comprendo ¿Qué insinúas?

Todos sonrieron, habían logrado esquivar una Avada de forma rápida gracias a Daphne y su ropa.

La subasta comenzó y los chicos se enfocaron en desviar la atención de Narcissa Malfoy a ellos, mientras Hermione fingía que realmente estaba interesada en las frivolidades que habían a su alrededor, sonrió a las personas a pesar de sentirse fuera de lugar

—Ahora la siguiente pieza en la lista, el Libro Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos de Newt Scatmander

Este articulo intereso a Hermione. La puja comenzó con Diez mil Galeones Hermione se sorprendió por la cantidad de dinero, cada vez subía más, hasta que alguien grito:

—Medio millón

Hermione vio a Draco que sostenía un número

Narcissa Malfoy veía con insistencia a Hermione

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto Theo —Aléjate de ella ¿Quieres que te descubra?

—Señora, algunas personas quieres hablar con usted—Dijo Snape distrayendo la atención de la mujer

Draco veía con temor a su madre y a Hermione, no quería que descubriera quien era, principalmente porque sabía de lo que su madre era capaz y suficiente había tenido la chica con lo que él, le había hecho pasar en la escuela con la tarjeta

— ¿Mi hijo se ha portado bien Snape?

—Sí lo ha hecho lleva excelentes notas —

¿Sabes quién es ella? —Señalo a Hermione Snape recordó el día en que la había conocido

—es una alumna de intercambio

-.-.-.-.-.

**_Hermione vio el regalo que le había hecho Draco cuando estaba por irse de su casa _**

** —_Muchas gracias por ayudarme_ **

**— _¿Qué? —Pregunto Draco_****_— ¿Qué dijiste?_**

** —_Dije Gracias _**

** —_Con una vez es suficiente, no me agradezcas demasiado _**

** —_Fingiste que no habías oído, bien pues me retracto no te agradezco nada, tu nunca cambiaras, mejor vuelvo a la escuela _**

** —_Granger_ **

**— _¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Gritándole _**

** —_Ten —dijo dándole el libro —Sé que lo querías, es un regalo y por favor no bebas alcohol si no estoy cerca —sonrió y se alejó de ella__._**

Con sumo cuidado guardo el libro entre sus cosas, quizá no iría a su casa para las vacaciones, había preferido pasar las vacaciones con Harry y poder trabajar eso era más importante para ella que cualquier cosa. Busco a Theo quería desearle felices fiestas pero no pudo encontrarlo Fue por última vez a la piscina antes de irse

—Hermione —Fleur estaba esperándola cuando llego

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—simplemente quería despedirme de ti

— ¿Realmente te vas a ir? —Pregunto Hermione

Fleur asintió

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana

—No he podido agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en la fiesta

—Me molestare si dices eso, desde que te vi supe que eras la indicada, Theo siempre sonríe cuando habla de ti o dice tu nombre, te traje un regalo de despedida —Fleur saco unos zapatos —la primera vez te dije que los zapatos son importantes, te llevan a los lugares donde deberías estar

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte te admiraba, así que entiendo tu decisión, pero eso pone muy triste a Nott y no me gusta verlo triste, por favor no te vayas —Pidió Hermione

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto Fleur

—Te pido que no lo dejes

—Debes quererlo mucho

—realmente no lo conozco mucho, pero Nott sonríe mucho últimamente, su sonrisa es cálida y tú eres la única persona que lo hace sonreír, si te vas el dejara de sonreír —Dijo Hermione

—Hermione, cuando tomas una decisión en la vida como ir de compras ves algo que te gusta y no lo compras te arrepientes, esa sensación es horrenda, para mi Theo es importante. Pero sé que él no querría ver que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Agradezco lo que me dices, además quiero pedirte un gran favor, has que Theo sonría de nuevo

Theo observaba desde afuera del edificio se alejó de la puerta cuando vio que Fleur salía, espero ver a Hermione sola

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso te pedí que hablaras con ella?—Le pregunto molesto — ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Hermione lo vio

— ¿Por qué le pediste que no se fuera?

—Lo hice porque veo como estas sufriendo—Contesto Hermione

—Eso es algo que no te importa, que Daphne te considere su amiga no significa que realmente lo seamos, no me conoces así que no te comportes como si me conocieras —Le dijo alejándose de ella.

* * *

— ¿Quién es ese Harry? —Pregunto Draco

—Es su amigo, trabajan juntos —Contesto Blaise

— ¿Solo su amigo?

—Si Draco solo su amigo ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—Eso a ti no te importa ¿Por cierto saben si ira a visitar a sus padres?

Daphne negó Draco sonrió lo había decidido. Le demostraría a Hermione Granger que él no era tan detestable como creía.

* * *

Bien aquí esta como Prometí el capitulo 3 Gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia me gusta mucho desde que la leí por primera vez y Claro las adaptaciones que tiene en diferentes Países me ha gustado mucho. espero que les guste

Gracias por sus comentarios a todos especialmente a Raquel que se toma su tiempo para dejarme un bonito Comentario en todas mis Historias ^^ Gracias

**La pregunta del Faces es:**

**¿Que le Regala Draco a Hermione?**

**ya saben el primero en contestar en la imagen que subiré a mi Face se Gana el Premio ^^**


End file.
